Orange Zamas
by R0veldel
Summary: Goku ha sido revivido con el cuerpo de Zamas después de haber sido asesinado por él. ¿Qué aventuras vivirán nuestros amigos en esta línea temporal alternativa? Disclaimer: Personajes y serie originales de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.
1. ¿Dónde está Goku?

Un horrible presentimiento lo estremeció y lo obligó a silenciar su disertación. Las cientos de personas congregadas en el aula magna, en la facultad de Ciencias de la Universidad de Ciudad Satán, guardaron silencio esperando la continuación.

—L-lo siento mucho —se interrumpió a sí mismo de forma abrupta, cambiando su semblante de una cómoda disensión al de la angustia más extrema—... mi compañero en este proyecto continuará explicándoos éste interesante punto de nuestra investigación. Ha sido un placer —se despidió de la multitud confusa.

—¿Qué te pasa Gohan? —le susurró su compañero—. Esta parte te tocaba a ti, yo no me la he preparado, no me hagas ésto, por favor.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, te juro que la proxima exposición la haré yo entera . Me tengo que marchar, es muy urgente...

— ¿Va todo bien?

— Eso espero...

Y salió disparado por la puerta, volando desde la misma entrada del edificio sin importarle quién le observara.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su padre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo con su madre, pero tampoco contestó a la llamada. Iba a intentar una tercera pero recibió una llamada en su lugar.

—Hola, Vegeta. Sí, voy de camino.

Colgó. "_Él_ _también lo ha notado_", se dijo, y apuró el vuelo. De camino sintió el ki de Piccolo, un poco más atrás de su posición ubicó el de Krilín, y al poco de haber hablado con él encontró a Vegeta.

En el aire, volaban los cuatro, todos habían tenido la misma horrible sensación: hubo un ki maligno cerca del monte Paoz, al poco rato la energía de Goku se desvaneció y seguidamente lo hizo el intruso.

Al fin llegaron. Eran las tierras de labranza de la familia Son, y la escena que encontraron era dantesca y extraña. Gohan corrió gritando hacia los cuerpos sin vida de su madre y su hermanito, llorando de impotencia al comprobar su estado.

Vegeta y Piccolo repararon en el otro ser, de tez verde manzana, un extraño mechón de pelo gris claro y...

—¿Lleva la ropa de Kakarot? —apuntó el saiyan, incrédulo.

Piccolo asintió y me dio la vuelta al cuerpo para tratar de identificar al cadáver.

—No es mi padre —se extrañó Gohan—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está mi padre? —se desesperó, las lágrimas amenazaban por rebosar de sus ojos, y una vena se informó en su frente al gritar—. ¡¿Por qué ha matado a mi madre y a Goten?!

—Cálmate, Gohan —lo apeló el namekiano a la calma—. Vegeta...

El interpelado asintió. Sacó su teléfono y marco un número:

—Bulma, prepara el radar. Necesitamos las bolas.

Nada más llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, una embarazadísima Bulma los recibió con ansiedad y tres radares para optimizar la búsqueda. No sabían realmente que había pasado ni donde estaba Goku, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse y las Dragon Balls eran la solución más inmediata y rápida que encontraron.

No les llevó mucho tiempo reunirlas, al cabo de un par de horas regresaron todos al lugar de los hechos con las siete bolas mágicas.

—Oh, Dios mío... —se horrorizó al ver los cuerpos inertes de su amiga, el pequeño y ese extraño ser vestido como su mejor amigo.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa, no tenías porque ver ésto —le regañó su marido, preocupado.

—¡Son mis amigos! Tenía que venir y ayudar en lo posible —se dirigió después a Gohan—. Adelante, invócalo.

—¡Sal, Shenlong, y cumple mi deseo! —invocó Gohan.

Como de costumbre, el cielo se oscureció y el Dragón Sagrado surgió desde la tierra por medio de las esferas. Una vez hubo terminado su espectacular resurgir, habló el primogénito de los Son:

—Por favor, devuélvele la vida a mi familia.

Los ojos rojos del dragón refulgieron y los tres cuerpos yacentes cobraron vida.

—¿Cuál es vuestro segundo deseo? — demandó el Dragón.

—Trae de regreso a mi padre —dijo con voz firme.

—¡Estoy aquí Gohan! —le dijo el ser de piel verdosa.

—¿C-Cómo...? —no daba crédito al oír esas palabras desde aquélla extraña voz, y tampoco entendía como su madre y su hermano lo abrazaba y se preocupaban por él.

—No puedo traerlo porque ya está aquí, no está en su cuerpo pero sí su alma —pronunció la grave voz de Shenlong—. Dime tu segundo deseo.

Gohan estaba helado, completamente paralizado. Vegeta tomó su turno:

—¡Tráenos al responsable de ésto!

—No puedo hacerlo. El ser que asesinó a esta familia tiene un poder superior al de mi creador y se no se halla en este mundo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Un ser superior? —Gohan trató de indagar—. ¿Te refieres a un dios superior a Kami sama?

—Exacto. Tiene el poder de un supremo kaioshin y, como os digo, ya no se encuentra en este mundo.

—¡Dinos dónde está! —gritó Vegeta.

—No lo sé con exactitud —el Dragón se impacientó—. Deben formular otros dos deseos.

—Devuélvele su cuerpo a Kakarot.

—Tampoco es posible, el responsable de habérselo llevado es el mismo ser superior que ya no está en este mundo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Eres un...!

—Dragón Sagrado, guardaremos nuestros deseos para más adelante. ¡Gracias! —interrumpió Bulma antes de que Vegeta insultara al ser místico.

El dragón se desvaneció, el cielo se despejó y las siete bolas salieron disparadas por los aires en sendas direcciones.

—¡Chicos! —llamó aquel ser verde. Todos lo miraban con extrañeza.

—Papá, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Papá estaba trabajando y se puso así, de repente —habló el benjamín de la familia—. Fui a buscar a mamá para avisarle y cuando volvimos apareció papá, pero no era él, vestía y hablaba raro. Llevaba pendientes y formó una espada con el poder de su mano. El falso papá mató al papá verde, y después vino a por mamá y a por mí.

—Hemos pasado mucho miedo —sollozó Chichí—, gracias a todos por revivirnos.

—No entiendo nada —Goku se rascó la cabeza.

—Es sencillo —intervino Piccolo—, un kaioshin de otro universo ha suplantado tu cuerpo y os ha asesinado. La cuestión es ¿por qué?

—Sugiero ir a ver a Shin, puede que él nos explique más —propuso Gohan.

Goku se puso los dedos en la frente, localizo el ki y la ubicacion del Dios Creador pero no logró hacer el shunkanido para llegar hasta él.

—N-no sé qué me pasa, no puedo teletransportarme.

—Puede que hayas perdido tus habilidades, tu energía es la misma, pero has perdido poder... Puede que sea por el cambio de cuerpo.

Juntó sus muñecas a su costado y concentró energía para hacer un kamehameha, que al lanzarlo sólo llegó a recorrer unos pocos metros de distancia para desvanecerse después.

—¡Ohh! ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! —se lamentó el afectado.

—Voy a probar a llamar a Whis —aportó Bulma—. Espero que no se demore mucho en contestar.

Sacó un pequeño artefacto esférico de su bolso y llamó al ángel guardián a través de él. Whis respondió al instante:

—Hola, Bulma, querida. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Algún nuevo descubrimiento culinario?

—Hola, Whis. No, es algo importante, creo que deberíais venir para ver ésto —giró el aparato para que Whis viera lo que la mujer se refería.

—¿Ese es Son Goku? Vaya, no tiene buen aspecto. ¿Sabéis qué ha pasado?  
— Esa es la cuestión, Whis —replicó ella—. Solo sabemos que hay un kaioshin implicado y que no está en este mundo.

—Danos unos minutos y estaremos allí...

—¡Y ponnos el almuerzo! —irrumpió en la conversación y en la imagen un gatuno Hakaishin.

Bulma suspiró:

—Todos a casa. Sólo espero no ponerme de parto ahora.


	2. No hay más té

—Definitivamente es el cuerpo de un shiniano —apuntó el ángel guardián del Séptimo Universo.

La banda de Pilaf les había servido unos suculentos batidos naturales de frutas y unos pasteles artesanos a los distinguidos visitantes de la casa: los dioses de la Creación y la Destrucción junto con su asistente celestial. Desde sus cómodos asientos en el velador del jardín observaban cómo un ser destinado a ser dios adoptaba movimientos torpes de combate, los de un saiyan tratando de amoldar su nueva y delicada estructura corporal a sus toscos hábitos de lucha.

Goku entrenaba con Trunks y Goten, parando los golpes que le asestaban, aunque le costaba devolverlos. Se sentía lento, a pesar de que notaba que se notaba más liviano que nunca, parecía que los músculos no obedecieran sus órdenes. Concentró su ki durante unos instantes para aumentar su poder, dando un grito y generando un aura blanquecina en torno a él. Los pequeños se miraron y giraron sus rostros a la vez al ser con alma de saiyan, que los observó desafiante.

Con un grito, los niños se abalanzaron sobre él y éste repelió su ataque conjunto cruzando los brazos. En ese momento, aprovechó la confusión de los críos para golpearles a ambos repetidas veces con los puños o las piernas, a veces acertando, a veces golpeando al aire.

Seguían peleando cuando habló Beerus, mientras relamía su jarra de batido ya vacía:

—Así que el Dragón Sagrado dice que ésto es obra de un Kaioshin...

—Es extraño —apuntó Shin, que aún no había probado bocado—, porque no recuerdo a nadie con ese rostro como Kaioshin de ningún universo. Aunque —todos los rostros se giraron había él—, haciendo memoria...

—¿Sí? —lo animó Bulma.

—Pues que hace un año hice una visita al planeta del Kaioshin del Décimo Universo, el anciano Gowas. Quiso presentarme a su más aventajado discípulo, Zamas, para combatir con él de forma amistosa y para charlar con él sobre...

—¿Ajá? —Bulma estaba ansiosa.

—Sobre la humanidad. Al parecer, el venerable anciano y él mantenían largos e intensos debates respecto a ese tema en concreto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la mujer de pelo azul habló por todos los que escuchaban la conversación.

—Verás, al parecer, su discípulo no conseguía comprender la función  
verdadera de un Dios Creador, que es simplemente crear vida y contemplar su desarrollo. Zamas creía que no nos debíamos limitarnos a observar, sino a actuar en el caso de que las cosas no salieran como esperábamos.

—Ése es nuestro trabajo —apuntó Beerus.

—Exacto —continuó Shin—. Gowas me llamó para hablar con él desde el punto de vista de otro Kaioshin, desde mi experiencia como tal. El caso es que el cuerpo que actualmente tiene Goku es muy parecido, si no el mismo, que el de Zamas.

—¿Estás diciendo que un aprendiz de Kaioshin ha cambiado su cuerpo por el de Goku? —inquirió Bulma.

—Pues —estaba verdaderamente consternado—... No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir, pero todo apunta a que así ha sido.

—Vayamos al planeta del Kaioshin del Décimo Universo —propuso Whis—, es el sitio mejor indicado para desvelar este misterio.

—Id vosotros, a mi no me interesa —hablaba el Hakaishin mientras se sacaba cerumen de un oído con el meñique.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?! —Bulma se exaltó, se puso en pie y golpeó fuertemente con las manos en la mesa—. ¡Nos está afectando a nuestro universo! ¿No te das cuenta?

—Bulma... —Vegeta se había situado junto a ella tomándola de los hombros, tranquilizador. Ella lo miró y asintió, calmándose.

—Voy a echarme un rato... ¡Más os vale averiguar de qué va ésto lo antes posible! —y se retiró en un pequeño vehículo doméstico.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Vaya, vaya, Lord Beerus, tenemos candidata para Diosa de la Destrucción para cuando usted decida jubilarse, ¿no le parece?

—Cállate, Whis. Vámonos ya, mientras antes nos vayamos, antes regresaremos.

En ese preciso momento, Goku expulsó una enorme cantidad de energía que mandó despedidos por los aires a su hijo pequeño y su mejor amigo.

—¡Uff! Está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba... ¡Oye, Chichí! —llamó a su mujer—. ¿Hay té? Me muero de sed.

* * *

Las deidades llegaron instantáneamente al Planeta Sagrado del Décimo Universo para averiguar más sobre el misterio de Zamas.

Entraron sin permiso en las estancias del templo, tras haber llamado varias veces sin escuchar respuesta o invitación a pasar, y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de golpe, contemplaron tras la puerta un gran patio interior vacío.

No había nadie sentado en ninguna de las dos sillas que completaban el conjunto con una mesa, ni nadie que degustara el té que en algún momento estuvo a punto de ser servido desde aquella camarera dorada. La tetera y la taza sobre ella estaban vacías, con restos en la porcelana de los posos del té que en algún momento albergaron. Nada ni nadie más.

—¡Venerable Gowas!— llamó Shin, sin obtener respuesta.

Se adrentraron en las dependencias del templo, que resultaron estar igual de vacíos que el atrio. No había rastro de Gowas, de su discípulo Zamas ni del ladrón del cuerpo de Goku. Parecía que se hubieran evaporado, como el inexistente y fantasmal té de antes esperando a ser servido. El polvo se acumulaba en los muebles y los libros de las estanterías. Las telarañas de los rincones hablaban de varios meses de desuso de aquellas habitaciones.

—Ésto no pinta muy bien —intuyó Whis.

Shin regresó con ellos luego de haber revisado la estancia donde almacenaban los útiles sagrados.

—No hay pothalas y también han desaparecido los anillos del tiempo.

Whis y Beerus se miraron entre sí.

—Tengo una teoría, Whis. El niño revivido dijo que el ser que se llevó el cuerpo de su padre llevaba pothalas, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contestó el interpelado.

—Pero no sabemos de qué color. También sabemos que el Dragón Sagrado terrícola no pudo realizar algunos deseos porque el poder que realizó ésto estaba relacionado con el de un Kaioshin.

—¿Qué piensa, Lord Beerus?

—Pienso que de alguna manera ese cabeza hueca de Zamas ha cambiado su cuerpo con el de Goku y que ha huído o al futuro o a otra línea temporal usando los anillos del tiempo.

—Pero para eso es necesario ser nombrado Kaioshin, nadie más puede hacer uso de esos anillos —replicó Shin.

—Eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla: ¿tu ves por aquí a Gowas? —el pequeño Dios violáceo sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es, Zamas lo asesinó y le quitó los pothala antes de que desapareciera, apoderándose del poder del Dios Supremo de este universo.

—¿Pero cómo hizo el cambio de cuerpos? ¿Y por qué motivo? —preguntó Shin—. Además es muy extraño, esto está muy abandonado, parece que hace tiempo que nadie vive aquí.

—¿Y a mi qué me cuentas? Vámonos, Whis, ya no hacemos nada aquí.

—Un momento Lord Beerus, tenemos que probar esa teoría. Para comprobar que efectivamente Gowas ha fallecido sólo nos basta con hacer una visita al Hakaishin de este universo, ¿no le parece?

—Como digas —respondió desganado a su asistente.

—Por otra parte, también deberíamos asegurarnos de que ha usado los anillos del tiempo indebidamente.

—¿Y eso cómo piensas averiguarlo, Whis?

—Podríamos revisar los anillos del tiempo que atesora nuestro querido Shin. Si el sujeto ha viajado en el tiempo ya sea para venir o ya sea para huir de esta época, debe haberse creado al menos un anillo de tiempo alternativo más a los que ya había.

—Hace tiempo que no los reviso, pero puede que tengas razón. Vamos primero al planeta de Lord Rumoosh, ojalá se encuentre bien.

Entonces, Shin puso sendas manos a las espaldas de sus compañeros y fueron trasladados al planeta del Dios Destructor del Décimo Universo. Al llegar, tras el mismo proceso minucioso que emplearon en el Planeta Sagrado, comprobaron que éste también estaba desierto. No había el menor indicio de Rumoosh ni de su asistente Cus.

—Bueno —habló Whis—, parece que nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas. Tanto en este planeta como en el del Kaioshin hace tiempo que la vida brilla por su ausencia. Me temo que, efectivamente, nuestro impostor mató a su maestro y al Hakaishin al que tenía ligada su vida.

Pensativos, se transportaron instantáneamente al Planeta Sagrado del Séptimo Universo.

Bajo la sombra del gran árbol, acompañados por Kibito y el Anciano Kaio, el Dios Creador materializó un exquisito cofre de palisandro, cerrado por un cordón púrpura de terciopelo. Deshizo la lanzada y abrió la pequeña caja, descubriendo seis anillos en su interior: cinco verdes, de líneas temporales alternativas, y uno grisáceo de la línea original.

—Efectivamente, como temíamos hay un anillo más. La última vez había cinco.

—No consigo comprender porqué lo hizo —Whis se devanaba los sesos buscando una razón que le llevara a una solución de aquel terrible problema—, porqué cambió de cuerpo, porqué espero tanto tiempo para hacerlo y porqué iría al futuro o a otra línea temporal.

—¿Creéis oportuno informar al Supremo Sacerdote de todo ésto? —preguntó Shin.

—¡Eso ni en broma! —atajó Lord Beerus—. Como Zeno Sama se entere nos borra del mapa.

—Pero, igualmente estamos en peligro. Alguien ha matado a Gowas y a Lord Rumoosh, ¿quién no nos dice que nos mate a nosotros también Lord Beerus?

—Shin tiene razón, señor. Existe una amenaza que no afecta sólo a los mortales, sino que también atenta contra las deidades. Además de andar jugando con cambiar el futuro. Es una opción muy sensata a considerar la suya.

—¡No contéis conmigo para eso! —se quejo el dios felino—. De cualquier modo, ya es la hora de cenar en casa de Bulma, ¿no? Vayamos ya para allá, tanto viajar entre universos me ha dado mucha hambre.

Shin suspiró resignado ante los deseos de su contraparte destructora. Posó las manos por tercera vez en las espaldas del ángel y el felino y pronunció:

—Kai-kai.

* * *

Volvieron a la Tierra, al hogar de la humana de pelo azul y exquisito gusto culinario. Para entonces el ser con cuerpo de Zamas y gi anaranjado seguía entrenando arduamente, está vez combatiendo contra Vegeta convertido en super saiyan en segunda fase y, a decir verdad, iban bastante igualados.

Goku se iba adaptando de forma más que aceptable a su nueva forma, buscando el camino para agilizar sus movimientos, amoldando sus técnicas de combate a su nuevo ser.

A lo que no conseguía adaptarse era a su nulo apetito y a su reciente necesidad de beber té. Le apetecía comer cuanto veía servido en las mesas del jardín, pero su estómago se saciaba con suma facilidad y tenía que limitar la cantidad de comida que ingería. Él achacaba a ese motivo el no poseer poder suficiente.

Detenía ágilmente con su brazo izquierdo una patada que sobrevolaba su cabeza, cuando Goku advirtió la llegada de los dioses.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué pronto habéis vuelto! ¡Auch! —un fuerte golpe en el costado le hizo interrumpir su saludo.

—Sigues distrayéndote con facilidad, Kakarot.

—¡Eso no vale! —se quejó.

El ángel Whis pidió a todo el mundo su atención para comunicarles los hallazgos y las conclusiones que habían obtenido de ellas. Y lejos de despejar incógnitas, parecía que cada vez hubieran más, no acertaban a darle una razón de ser a todo aquéllo.

—Shin, dices que ese tipo era un poco raro con sus ideales —Goku se estrujaba las meninges a base de bien—, vamos, que odiaba a los humanos.

—A-algo así... sí.

—¿No podría estar relacionado de alguna manera? Digo, puede que simplemente reuniera las Super Esferas del Dragón para conseguir mi cuerpo y así, con mi poder, bueno, el que tenía, hacer el mundo a su manera, matando a los malos y eso.

Se hizo un gran silencio cuando pronunció aquéllo.

—Goku, a veces me sorprendes. Tiene mucho sentido eso que has dicho —habló Bulma en nombre de todos los presentes.

—Será que ahora tiene cerebro y antes no —se mofó su compañero de lucha.

—¿He acertado? —Goku estaba verdaderamente emocionado, sonriendo—. Pero si quería a alguien verdaderamente fuerte, ¿por qué no se cambió por Monaka, o por Hit?

—Hmph —se quejó Vegeta, envidioso.

—De ser así, la cuestión es bastante grave —Whis tomó la palabra—, Lord Beerus nos veremos en la obligación de ir a avisar a Zeno-sama.

El Hakaishin se removió inquieto. Era la última persona que deseaba ver, su ingenuidad era el mayor motivo para temerle, no le temblaba la mano a la hora de hacer desaparecer universos enteros.

Como si se tratara de la divina providencia, el bastón de Whis empezó a brillar y emitir un sonido de alerta. El ángel atendió la llamada:

—Oh, Daishinkan, es un verdadero placer volver a hablar con usted. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su llamada?

—El honor es mío. Solicito su presencia a la mayor brevedad, querido Whis...

—Y qué venga Goku también, ¿eh? —se coló en la llamada un pequeño y alegre Dios del Todo.

Lord Beerus tragó saliva de forma sonora ante el requerimiento. Exageró una reverencia chocando la cabeza con el suelo, haciendo un socavón:

—Como ordene Su Excelencia —dijo, sumiso.


	3. La promesa de Goku

El silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes en la terraza principal del edificio de la Corporación Cápsula.

¿Qué explicación le darían al Rey del Todo cuando viera el cambio de su amigo Goku? Lo más probable es que no aceptara ninguna, en todo caso, fuera cual fuera no la escucharía y terminaría rápidamente con la anomalía destruyendo los dos universos implicados. Fin del asunto.

De hecho, la pregunta más importante que se hacían todos, aunque nadie la pronunciara en voz alta, era si su invitación estaba relacionada con ese tema tan peliagudo que estaban investigando aquel día. ¿Estarían Zeno-sama o Daishinkan al tanto de los hechos provocados por Zamas?

Bueno, en realidad no todos se hacían esas preguntas: el discurrir de nuestro héroe favorito viajaba por otros derroteros.

La llamada de Zen-chan le recordó a Goku la promesa que se hicieron hacía un año, que consistía en que él le encontraría un compañero de juegos y el pequeño Dios del Todo organizaría un torneo de artes marciales entre todos los universos. Pero no acordaron fecha para cumplirlas en ningún momento.

Tal vez la citación se debiera al prometido campeonato, y él entonces habría de llevar a cabo su parte del trato.

Shin observó el semblante pensativo de su amigo e indagó en sus pensamientos. Si ya mostraba una seria preocupación por la citación de Su Excelencia, su ceño se arrugó aún más si cabe al comprender los del falso Zamas. Él también recordaba aquella promesa que se hicieron, sellada con un apretón de manos de mejores amigos y se lo hizo saber:

—Goku, veo que recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste a Zeno-sama, ¿verdad? —el interpelado asintió ausente, con la mirada perdida—. Supongo también que las vas a cumplir, ¿cierto? Podría enfadarse y sabes que es sumamente peligroso.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó golpeando con un puño la palma de su otra mano, sobresaltando a todos los presentes—. Bulma, ¿me prestas el radar del Dragón, por favor?

—Goku, hemos usado las bolas hoy mismo para resucitaros —le explicó a su amigo—. Aún se pueden utilizar dos deseos, pero sabes de sobra que hay que esperar seis meses para volver a invocar a Shenlong. ¿Se puede saber para qué las quieres? Tenemos un problema bastante grande encima como para entretenerte en molestar al Dragón Sagrado.

—Seis meses… es verdad, qué fastidio —estiró los brazos y se sujetó la cabeza desde la nuca, pensativo, obviando la pregunta de su amiga—… a no ser que —rápidamente pensó en una solución, mostrando una amplia sonrisa picarona, como quien hace trampas durante un juego—… ¡Rápido, Shin! Llévame con los namekianos, por favor.

Shin respondió comprendiendo cómo quería llevar a cabo su plan pero no con qué fin. Ni siquiera le leería la mente, aquéllo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sólo perdería el tiempo:

—No sé qué planeas ni para qué necesitas invocar a dios Porunga. Tampoco quiero saberlo. Aún así, puedes ir tú mismo a Namek.

—No puedo, Shin, ya intenté hacer un shunkanido para llegar hasta ti y no lo logré.

—No tienes que hacer uso de esa técnica. Puedes tele transportarte como lo hacemos los Supremos kaio-shin, los aprendices o los asistentes de ellos.

—¿Cómo dices? —contestó sorprendido el guerrero.

—Es mucho más sencillo que el shunkanido. Sólo tienes que visualizar el lugar al que deseas ir.

—Pero antes no lo conseguí —se quejó el shiniano con alma de saiyan.

—Seguramente trataste de localizar mi energía —Goku asintió— y simplemente la técnica que aprendiste en Yadrat no funcionó. Eso se debe a que tu nuevo cuerpo tiene que aprenderla, que responda a las órdenes de tu cerebro, al igual que sucede con el kamehameha o cualquier técnica energética o incluso las de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que sueles emplear. Pero la tele transportación kai kai no requiere de un nuevo aprendizaje, sólo de un poco de práctica por tu parte —la explicación del Supremo Kaio era sumamente instructiva—. Me imagino que anteriormente no me visualizaste ni tampoco a mi planeta, ya que es así de simple como funciona.

—¿De veras? Voy a probar. A ver —se concentró visualizando el nuevo planeta de los namekianos—… ¡Kai kai! —Y desapareció, para asombro de todos los congregados en el balcón de la Corporación Cápsula.

—Vaya, vaya —se pronunció Whis—. Tengo la certeza de que este hombre no dejará de sorprendernos nunca.

Apareció instantáneamente en el eternamente soleado Nuevo Namek. Miró en derredor en busca de alguna aldea, pero finalmente tuvo que recurrir a detectar el ki de algún grupo de habitantes pues no vislumbraba ninguno ni siquiera a vista de pájaro.

Comprobó que una gran población se hallaba no muy lejos de su posición, por lo que no tuvo que desplazarse mucho rato por el cielo hasta que, de lejos, observó una gran plantación de árboles con los que los namekianos gustaban de repoblar sus planetas.

Aterrizó en el centro del pueblo y fueron varios los habitantes que se congregaron en torno a él, curiosos.

—¡Hola! Soy Goku! —saludó jovialmente a la muchedumbre, como era su costumbre.

Un namekiano en particular se abrió paso entre sus congéneres para dirigirse directamente al recién llegado, ya que los demás se limitaban a observar y cuchichear entre ellos el extraño aspecto de aquel visitante, de tez verdosa algo más clara que la suya, pero con cabello y ojos rasgados de color grisáceo.

Este namekiano, corpulento y de piel extremadamente arrugada por el paso de los años, era el anciano Moori, Gran Patriarca del pueblo de Namek, y a pesar de verse contrariado por el aspecto del hombre, supo identificar por su energía de quién se trataba. Reconocería ese alma pura y su influjo en cualquier forma y lugar del universo.

—Sé bienvenido, Salvador de Namek. Es un honor tenerte en nuestro planeta —le sonrió ampliamente—. Cuéntanos a qué debemos el placer de tu visita, Son Goku.

—¡Hola, viejo! Yo también me alegro de verte. Pues verás —Goku acostumbraba a no andarse con rodeos—, necesito que me prestes las bolas de dragón. Es importante, ¿sabes? ¿Están activas?

El venerable anciano asintió y presumió que la petición de invocar al dios Porunga estaría relacionada con su nueva apariencia. Le invitó a acompañarlo hacia una de las blancas casas con forma de iglú de aquel poblado, la mayor de ellas y la única que estaba construida sobre un pequeño cerro.

Era la casa de Moori. Le invitó a pasar y a ponerse cómodo, pero Goku rechazó el ofrecimiento:

—Lo siento, viejo, pero tengo bastante prisa. Zen-chan me ha invitado a visitarlo y no puedo tardar, pero antes necesito que Shenlong o cualquier otro dragón sagrado me conceda un deseo en especial.

—¿Z-Zen-chan? ¿No te referirás al Dios del Todo? —El Patriarca abrió los ojos como platos. No entendía cómo podrían estar relacionados él y Zeno-sama, ni qué papel jugaba Porunga en ello.

—Así, es. Somos buenos amigos.

—Dime, Goku —indagó el namekiano—, ¿por qué tienes este aspecto tan extraño?

—¿El qué? ¡Ah! Es esta cara —dijo señalándose su fino rostro y riéndose divertido—… ya se me olvida que no soy el de siempre. Mi mujer dice que parezco un delincuente con este flequillo, pero en guapo, je, je. Pues, verás, al parecer un aprendiz de kaio-shin se ha quedado con mi cuerpo y me ha dejado el suyo. Suena increíble, pero…

Moori no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar. Impuso una mano sobre el escuálido hombro del guerrero y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los recuerdos y pensamientos que atesoraba su alma.

—Comprendo —le dijo mirándolo fijamente el namekiano cuando finalizó—, sin duda es una experiencia fascinante. Ahora también sé qué deseo quieres pedir —le sonrió de forma cálida—. Acompáñame, por favor.

El anciano sacó de debajo de un modesto catre de madera un hato enorme y marrón, en cuyo interior estaban las siete grandes bolas mágicas. Salieron ambos hombres al exterior, a un gran claro en la parte trasera del hogar del Patriarca, y volcaron el contenido del saco sobre la hierba.

Las esferas resplandecieron al unísono, y el viejo namekiano pronunció en su idioma natal el conjuro para invocar a Porunga:

—Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo.

Acto seguido, el cielo se oscureció como nunca lo hacía en Namek, y con un terrible estruendo hizo su aparición el fornido Dios reptiliano.

Moori ya sabía qué deseaba Goku y así se lo expresó a Porunga, también en su lengua materna. A éste le refulgieron los ojos y, con un hermoso destello, hizo aparecer el anhelo de Goku para, sin mediar otra palabra más, desvanecerse y hacer volar las esferas en todas las direcciones posibles del cielo, ya opacas como voluminosas rocas.

Un pequeño ser surgió en el aire una vez se disiparon las tinieblas. Descendió y les habló:

—Oh, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eh?—preguntó el recién llegado.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Goku y este señor tan amable se llama Moori. ¡Encantados de verte, Zen-chan!

—Hola, Goku. Hola, Moori —El pequeño miró el entorno, desconcertado—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Eh?

—Estás en Namek, en el Universo Siete. Ahora vamos a ir a mi planeta, a la Tierra, a recoger a unos amigos y después iremos a tu nuevo hogar. Allí hay alguien que te encantará conocer y con el que podrás jugar un montón, ¿te gustaría ir?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Será súper divertido! ¿Eh?

Y despidiéndose eternamente agradecido por la amabilidad y hospitalidad del Gran Patriarca, se marcharon el Zamas de gi naranja y la copia de Zeno-sama al planeta Tierra, justo al mismo balcón de donde partió el primero.

—¡¿Pero es que estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Eres un maldito descerebrado! —La ira y el temor de Lord Beerus rezumaba por cada poro de su morada y pelona piel.

—¿Por qué me dice eso Lord Beerus? —Goku no entendía su enfado.

La copia del Rey del Todo jugaba dichoso con los herederos de los guerreros Z. Si por él fuera, se quedaría allí jugando para siempre con Goten, Trunks, Pan, Maron y la pandilla de Pilaf.

—Sólo quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a Zen-chan hace un año, y no se me ocurría nadie mejor que él mismo para que me ayudara.

—¡Necio! Por si fuera poco el poder de un Rey del Todo tú tuviste que clonarlo —le discutió el Hakaishin.

—De eso no tiene que preocuparse, Lord Beerus. ¿Es que no sabe que los Dragones sagrados no pueden cumplir deseos que sobrepasen el poder de su creador? —intervino su asistente personal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Whis? —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues que este Zeno-sama es una copia del verdadero pero sin su poder.

—¿En serio?

Goku y Whis asintieron a la vez, el primero sonriendo ante su ocurrencia.

—Al final va a tener razón ese inútil de Vegeta con eso de que antes no tenías cerebro y ahora sí.

—Jo, Lord Beerus, cómo se pasa… —se quejó Goku.

—Qué más da… Oye, Whis, vámonos ya. Tengo ganas de terminar ya con tanta tontería.

—Como desee, señor, pero tardaremos bastante en llegar al Planeta del Rey del Todo con mi báculo —respondió el interpelado.

—Pero yo os puedo llevar, tengo algo más fácil de usar que el kai-kai. Mirad —El saiyan sacó de dentro de su uniforme un artilugio pequeño, redondo y plano, con dos botones, uno en cada cara—: si pulso este botón Zen-chan vendrá automáticamente; si pulso este otro iremos nosotros a él. ¿Qué os parece?

—Un trasto inútil —contestó apático el gato esfinge humanoide.

Goku invitó al nuevo Zen-chan y a Shin para que se sujetaran a él, al igual que Beerus y su ángel, y así poder viajar todos al planeta con forma de medusa donde los había convocado el Dios del Todo original y Daishinkan.

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato, chicos! —se despidió del resto de sus amigos—. Nos vamos… ¡ya! —exclamó entusiasmado a la vez que apretaba el botón.

Desaparecieron de la vista de los estupefactos espectadores. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué decir, hasta que Krilin rompió el mutismo generalizado:

—¿Es cosa mía o Goku es el único que está contento por ir a ese sitio?

—Ojalá hubiera algún dios al que rezarle para que todo salga bien, pero están todos en el ajo —apuntó Bulma.

—No nos queda más remedio que confiar en él una vez más —sentenció un resignado Piccolo.


	4. La misteriosa reunión

—¡Oh! ¿Goku, eres tú? Estás raro, ¿eh? —El todopoderoso infante reconoció sin ninguna duda a su invitado más distinguido. Se fijó en la criatura que le acompañaba—. Y, ¿quién es ese, eh? ¿Por qué se parece a mi, eh?

—¡Hola, Zen-chan! Te presento a Zen-chan, él es el nuevo compañero de juegos que encontré pata ti, ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí?

—Hola —saludó el Zeno-sama original a su contraparte.

—Hola —correspondió su semiperfecta copia.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?

—Mmm… en la Tierra aprendí a jugar al pilla-pilla.

—¡Oh! Suena divertido, ¿cómo se juega?

—Así —Puso una mano en el regio hombro de su nuevo compañero—: ¡la llevas! ¡Ahora tienes que pillarme para que la lleve yo! —Los pequeños y omnipotentes reyes salieron corriendo uno tras otro a lo largo y ancho del gran salón del trono.

Los dioses creador y destructor del Séptimo Universo permanecían en la misma postura postrada en señal de reverencia y sumisión que adoptaron en cuanto llegaron, y junto a ellos Daishinkan y su esbelto descendiente observaban divertidos a la par de sorprendidos al nuevo miembro de palacio.

Fueron recibidos por el Gran Sacerdote a las afueras de Palacio con gran regocijo, aunque había reaccionado de manera singular ante la insólita presencia de aquel shiniano con un atuendo particularmente familiar, se mostró interesado en conocer la historia que se escondía detrás de él, preguntándole más tarde los motivos al ángel del Séptimo Universo.

—Es un tipo extraordinario este Son Goku —apuntó Daishinkan dirigiéndose a Whis.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Padre —conmino el ángel.

—¿Podría saberse cómo lo ha conseguido?

—Fue un deseo que pidió especialmente para Su Majestad a un Dragón Sagrado. Al parecer no posee las divinas cualidades de su homólogo…

—Pero es un compañero de juegos ideal para Él —comprendió el sumo sacerdote—. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe el cambio de apariencia de Son Goku?

—Pensábamos que su llamamiento estaba relacionado con ese asunto. Es una historia un poco extraña, al parecer un aprendiz de kaio-shin, del Universo Diez por cierto, intercambió su cuerpo con él.

—¿Cuál sería el motivo? —se interesó el poderoso ángel patriarcal.

—Pues creemos que estaría relacionado con una particular forma de impartir justicia entre los mortales, pero sólo son conjeturas —Se mesó la barbilla, pensativo, observando los cuerpos encogidos y estremecidos de los dioses del universo que custodiaba por mandato real—. Como fuere, el caso es que tenemos serias sospechas de que asesinó a los dioses de su universo además de atentar contra las leyes de los viajes en el tiempo.

—Comprendo. Lamento no haber sabido antes de este contratiempo, Cus ha debido pasar a la inactividad de forma abrupta para no haberme informado debidamente de la situación del Décimo Universo.

—Se confirman entonces, de forma más evidente aún, las sospechas que teníamos. Si el deceso o la jubilación de Lord Rumoosh se hubieran previsto con cierto tiempo de antelación, mi querida hermana Cus le habría alertado de cualquier imprevisto, y habrían buscado un candidato como estipula el protocolo.

—Efectivamente.

—Sumo Sacerdote, perdone mi atrevimiento. Si éste no era el asunto por el que nos había convocado, ¿cuál es el punto a tratar entonces?

—Por supuesto… Zeno-sama los había llamado, con especial interés de que asistiera Son Goku, para informarles de primera mano de su interés en organizar un torneo de artes marciales entre universos.

—¡¿En serio, Zen-chan?! —Goku no cabía en sí de la alegría.

En cambio a Kaio Shin y a Lord Beerus no les hizo mucha gracia ni la actitud relajada de Goku ni la noticia del torneo. Habían tenido mucha suerte por ahora de seguir de una pieza tanto por la osadía de clonar el Sagrado y Real Cuerpo del Rey, como por haber participado, aunque de forma involuntaria, en el jaleo orquestado por Zamas entre universos.

El Hakaishin envió una mirada llena de odio a su colega creador y, sabedor de su don telepático, le dijo "_¡Subnormal! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mostrarle la tele transportación de tu raza a este idiota?! ¡Mira en qué lío nos ha metido por hacerse tan amiguito del Rey del Todo!_". A lo que Shin le respondió irritado, aunque también apesadumbrado, que no era su responsabilidad, pues tarde o temprano habría aprendido esa técnica y, además, debían agradecer a la idea de Goku el que Zeno-sama hubiera sido tan misericordioso.

—¡Sí, Goku! Me aburría mucho y recordé la promesa que te hice, ¿eh?

—Permítanme, entonces, convocar a los ángeles guardianes de todos los universos —pronunció el Daishinkan, formulando con un simple gesto la aparición de un báculo con el que se comunicó con todos sus celestiales hijos para invitarlos de inmediato a asistir, junto con los Kaio-shin y los Hakaishin de sus respectivas jurisdicciones.

En pocos segundos, y con gran asombro por parte de Goku, aparecieron todas las deidades del Multiverso con un gesto de ambas manos del Sumo Sacerdote. Todos a excepción del Universo Diez, por razones obvias, y salvo el equipo del Octavo Universo que se demoró por cuestiones imprevistas.

Ambos Zeno-sama saludaron jovialmente a la divina audiencia. Por su parte todas y cada una de las deidades que allí se congregaban miraban recelosos al misterioso shiniano que vestía gi naranja que acompañaba a Lord Beerus, preguntándose a la vez si se habría metido en un lío como la última vez y tuvieron que pagar todos los platos rotos por culpa de haberse quedado dormido en su escondite mientras jugaban todos los hakaishin por orden de Su Grandiosidad.

Por otro lado, el Sumo Sacerdote se interesó por una presencia inusual en el elenco de dioses del Undécimo Universo, un ser corpulento que atesoraba un inconmensurable poder. Lord Vermoud, hakaishin de dicho sistema, le explicó tras saber la curiosidad del ser superior, que se trataba del digno sucesor que encontró para su puesto y que asistía a aquella reunión en calidad de oyente y aprendiz. Daishinkan dio su beneplácito a Toppo, el aprendiz en cuestión.

Poco después recibió el aviso de disponibilidad de los dioses del Universo Ocho y los hizo aparecer en su sitio correspondiente en la sala, estando el set multiversal de dioses al completo a excepción de las ausencias de Lord Rumoosh, Cus y Gowas en las que nadie reparó, absolutamente nadie. Hasta que Zeno-sama habló:

—¡Oye! ¿Qué ha pasado con los dioses del Universo Diez, eh?

En aquel instante no sólo fueron conscientes de ese hecho, sino que para rizar más el rizo, ¡había dos Reyes del Todo! La tensión era palpable en la sala y todas las miradas se dirigían, furibundas, al flaco y gatuno dios de la destrucción Beerus. Debía de estar implicado con total seguridad en todas las rarezas que impresionaban a sus señorías: en el extraño shiniano, en la no concurrencia de sus homólogos del Universo Diez y en la supuesta clonación de Zeno-sama. Y a causa de su necedad habrían de pagar el resto de dioses las consecuencias.

Absolutamente todos y cada uno de los Supremos Kaio-sama y Hakaishin-sama temblaban de pánico en sus posiciones inclinadas en señal de respeto por el Rey de Todo. No, por los dos Reyes de Todo.

—Majestad, los dioses del Décimo Universo han fallecido, lamentablemente —una sorda exclamación de la audiencia inundó la regia estancia. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir semejante suceso? ¿Ambos dioses? ¿De forma fortuita? Gowas era bastante mayor, tal vez hubiera fallecido antes de encontrar un sucesor y se habría llevado por delante a su alma gemela. Todos concordaban en sus fueros internos que era una desgracia y una terrible irresponsabilidad.

—¡Oh! Entonces, sin dioses que equilibren la vida allí, ésta no se desarrollará bien, ¿eh?

—Me temo que así será, Excelencia —enunció Daishinkan en una respetuosa reverencia a su superior.

—Entonces, ya no tiene sentido que exista ese universo, ¿eh? —alzó su minúscula manita y la cerró en un puño rápidamente, borrando de la existencia un universo entero con ese sencillo gesto—. ¡Pum!

—¿Cómo has hecho eso, eh? —le preguntó su clon.

—Es muy fácil —chasqueó los dedos y un misterioso resplandor envolvió al nuevo Zen-chan—. La próxima vez también puedes hacerlo tú, ¿eh?

—¡Súper! —exclamó lleno de júbilo.  
El resto de representantes del Multiverso se estremeció ante la imparcialidad de los Supremos Reyes, en especial Lord Beerus y Shin, pues entendieron que el nuevo Zeno-sama ya era igual de temible que el de siempre.

Lord Champa tuvo un intenso debate telepático con su hermano gemelo, tenía la segura certeza de la implicación de éste en todo ese jaleo, y el resto de dioses reafirmaron sus creencias al sentir la acalorada discusión.

Fuera cual fuera el asunto a tratar en esa Magna Reunión, podrían jurar que era de extrema gravedad y comprendieron que el destino de todos y cada uno estaba ya terriblemente sentenciado.

Al fin, el Sumo Sacerdote pasó a explicar el motivo de su llamada:

—Presten atención, por favor —anunció al fin el Sumo Sacerdote—. Me complace teneros aquí reunidos para invitaros en breve a participar en un Torneo de Artes Marciales entre los mejores guerreros escogidos por cada universo. El Torneo de la Fuerza tendrá lugar exactamente en 5 tiks, concretamente a las 157 en punto del día del calendario del Rey —Un pequeño murmullo se apreciaba entre los asistentes.

Uno de ellos en particular, Lord Mosco del Universo Tres emitió una sonora protesta por la premura de la orden, que fue inteligible para todos excepto para su Kaioshin Ea y su ángel Campahri, que lo disculparon ante Sus Majestades cuando mostraron su temible atención con ellos.

—¿Qué es un torneo de artes marciales, eh? —indagó curioso el nuevo Zeno-sama.

—Es algo súper, súper divertido, ¿quieres verlo, eh? —dijo y su nuevo hermanito asintió.

Daishinkan, al ver la curiosidad que sentía el gemelo de Su Señor, pues él no había sido espectador del Torneo que disputaron los universos Seis y Siete hacía un año, propuso hacerle una demostración con la colaboración de los propios Hakaishin. Goku no cabía en sí de pura emoción.

Generó una plataforma de combate y sendos graderíos por cada universo, invito a los dioses a descender a ellas y procedió a explicar a las deidades las reglas tras la demanda del dios Lord Quitela:

—Las normas las anunciaremos más adelante si Sus Grandiosidades estiman conveniente realizar finalmente el Torneo. Antes que eso, pues, ruego a los Dioses de la Destrucción desciendan hasta la plataforma para proceder a un combate de exhibición para los Reyes del Todo. Deben ir con todo, pues es la voluntad de Zeno-sama. De lo contrario, serán borrados.

Bajaron los once obedientemente, Lord Champa lamentándose de su baja forma y Lord Quitela acusando a Lord Beerus de ser el culpable de todo aquello, quien se excusó inculpando a Goku y a su maldita negligencia. El resto de hakaishin confirmaron sus conjeturas y se volvieron directamente contra el famélico gato esfinge para expulsarlo el primero de la plataforma.

Lord Beerus, se fijó Goku, inexplicablemente esquivaba todos los ataques y parecía que le salía sin querer. Whis le comentó que su cuerpo se movía sin pensarlo, por puros impulsos, sólo por instinto… Goku recapacitó y recordó las lecciones que había recibido del ángel, cuando le comentó que debía alcanzar ese estado mental en el que su cuerpo actuaba sin pensar y que su propio Dios Destructor aún no lo dominaba por completo. "_Así que se refería a eso…_".

Después de intentar derrotar a Lord Beerus y de que éste se zafara de los ataques, el resto de dioses entró en un estado en el que la batalla fue trepidante, haciendo uso de técnicas energéticas asombrosas y estrategias sorprendentes, causando admiración en la regia audiencia. Sin embargo, la batalla entró rápidamente en una dinámica imposible de seguir por el ojo experto del saiyan e incluso de los todopoderosos Zeno-sama.

—Esto está resultando muy escandaloso —apuntó uno de los Reyes.

—Sí, y muy aburrido —concordó el otro.

Justo en el momento en que Lord Beerus y Lord Quitela se iban a enfrascar en un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues ambos dioses se detestaban y ansiaban poder dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos, Daishinkan intervino entre ellos para detenerlos con una facilidad pasmosa.

—El combate de exhibición queda cancelado —anunció el Sumo Sacerdote.

—Yo no lo veo tan interesante —dijo el nuevo Zen-chan.

—No —comentó el original, decepcionado—. Tal vez deberíamos destruir a los universos menos desarrollados y ya está.

—¿Cancelamos entonces la convocatoria, Señorías? —preguntó Daishinkan.

—¡Un momento, Zen-chan!

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el insensato que osaba dirigirse así a Su Grandiosidad mientras volaba hacia el trono real. El shiniano vestido de naranja se aproximó a los Zenos volando, pidiéndoles por favor que no cancelaran el Torneo, pues un combate entre mortales no sería nunca tan intenso como el que acababan de presenciar.

—¿De verdad, Goku? —le preguntó una de Sus Majestades—. Podrías mostrarnos cómo peleas tú, ¿eh?

—¡Es una excelente idea!

—¿Cómo? Pero yo no tengo el suficiente poder para luchar contra un dios destructor, y menos ahora con mi nuevo cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, lucharás contra otro mortal. ¡Aspirante a Hakaishin del Undécimo Universo! —lo llamó dirigiéndose a la grada—. Señor Toppo, acceda a la plataforma, por favor.


	5. Orange Zamas vs Toppo

—Adelante, Toppo —le animó lord Vermoud—. Demuéstrales a todos de qué eres capaz.

El mencionado descendió a la plataforma de un salto, donde le esperaba su extraño oponente.

—Para que Sus Excelencias puedan disfrutar mejor de este combate de exhibición, estará prohibido volar, así como el uso de armas o matar al contrincante. El primero que caiga del cuadrilátero, perderá la batalla.

—¿De verdad no se puede volar? —preguntó Goku.

—Es la voluntad de Zeno-sama —respondió el Sumo Sacerdote con amabilidad.

Eso era una clara desventaja para un Goku con un nivel de pelea ya claramente inferior al de un tipo que era candidato a ocupar el lugar de un hakaishin. Era incapaz de detectar su ki, igual que a cualquier dios, pero de alguna manera intuía que era un ser extremadamente poderoso. No sería fácil vencerlo, debería luchar con todos sus sentidos si quería lograrlo y, a la vez, comprobar dónde estaba verdaderamente su límite.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el orondo ser de gigantescas manos, igualmente extrañado—. ¿Acaso eres aprendiz de alguna clase de dios creador? Intuyo que por tu raza no estás destinado a ser un dios destructor.

Otra vez le hacían preguntas a razón de su nueva fisionomía. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿No podían simplemente hablar con él como con una persona normal?

—No, en realidad soy un saiyan, que esta cara no te confunda. No quiero ser ninguna clase de dios, eso no me interesa, yo sólo quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar y ser más fuerte aún.

Al contrario que a su desconocida contraparte que pugnaba por ser el único dios verdadero en otra línea temporal a dieciséis años de aquél momento, Goku jamás anheló ser una deidad, y nunca cambiaría de opinión respecto a esa idea. Por contra, el tener un cuerpo con un poder limitado le daba alas a su alma guerrera para querer forzar esa anatomía a limites insospechados por su antiguo morador.

Daishinkan dio la orden de comenzar el combate con un leve movimiento de su brazo izquierdo. Goku saludó convenientemente a su rival, que observó confuso el gesto, y acto seguido los dos adoptaron sus características poses de pelea.

Tomó la iniciativa Toppo corriendo hacia su rival, posando sus pies en los hombros de éste para, seguidamente, girar sobre sí mismo haciendo que Goku diera vueltas también a la misma vertiginosa velocidad que él.

El falso shiniano cayó mareado y dio una voltereta hacia atrás sobre el suelo, recomponiéndose e irguiéndose al instante. Se lanzó contra Toppo para tratar de asestarle un puñetazo, pero éste lo esquivó, intentando a su vez de tomar el brazo del atacante, aunque Goku se anticipó al movimiento y lo eludió rápidamente, situándose al otro lado del rival del Universo Once. Acto seguido, le dio una patada en la espalda, empujándolo y marcando así las distancias para ganar algo de tiempo.

Entonces, Goku atacó por segunda vez, más eficiente, estudiando los movimientos de su rival, memorizando cada patada y cada puñetazo que le daba para pararlo de forma más efectiva, buscando un resquicio en su patrón para encontrar un punto débil en él. Además de eso, el alma de saiyan iba conociendo mejor su nueva anatomía mientras la ponía a prueba en un combate real, sincronizando sus deseos con los mocimientos de su cuerpo, testando un ataque diferente cada vez para analizar su propia velocidad, su propia fuerza y su resistencia a los golpes.

De pronto, Toppo se aparta de él saltando hacia atrás y prepara un ataque energético en los dedos de su mano derecha, que adoptan un brillo rojizo:

—¡_Justice flash_!

En última instancia el hombre de tez verde manzana concentró energía en sus manos para neutralizar la técnica de Toppo con un Kamehameka, pero el rival usó esa distracción en su favor para correr instantáneamente hacia la espalda del shiniano e inmovilizarlo con sus inmensos brazos en un agarre letal.

Goku empieza a flaquear al sentir sus débiles músculos y huesos cruijendo, cediendo con facilidad bajo la presión ineludible de Toppo. Pero no se lo podría tan fácil, el saiyan que habitaba ese cuerpo se negaba a rendirse como el oponente le pedía, así que no le quedó más remedio que hacer un descomunal acopio de energías y al grito de "_¡Kaio-ken!_" deshizo a la fuerza el agarre y obligó a Toppo a retroceder.

El aura rojiza que envolvía al extraño aprendiz de kaio y la mirada orgullosa que dedicó a su oponente hicieron que éste se sorprendiera y dudara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Goku aprovechó el momento para volver a golpear a Toppo como hizo antes, pero de forma más eficaz.

El aprendiz de hakaishin encajó un primer golpe, pero no un segundo. Continuó esquivando y parando los ataques en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sintiendo el aumento de poder que había experimentado su rival, así como su velocidad.

Goku se sentía frustrado por no poder dar más de sí físicamente, era como un pesado lastre del que no conseguía deshacerse, viendo la facilidad con la que se cansaba o la lentitud con la que actuaba. Pero él era, ante todo, un artista marcial, e hizo alarde de sus conocimientos para tomar la ventaja. Dio un gran salto y pronunció abriendo las palmas de sus manos ante sus ojos:

—¡_Taiyoken_!

Toppo, cegado, no vio venir el Kamehameha que Goku produjo justo ante sus narices. No esperó recibir semejante corriente energética de un ser tan aparentemente débil como aquel. Una vez que recuperó la visión y se esfumó la polvareda levantada por el ataque del shiniano, observó enfurecido que le había chamuscado levemente el traje de combate que lucía de las Tropas del Orgullo de su universo, que al parecer se trataba de una especie se organización de súper héroes del lugar que se encargaban de mantener la paz y la justicia allí, y de la que formaba parte.

Su enfado fue tal que no se contuvo en aumentar su energía de forma explosiva, a lo cual Goku respondió igualmente aumentando su energía con un Kaioken diez veces superior al primero, creciendo a su vez el fulgor rojizo en torno a su figura.

Los Zeno-samas observaban atentamente el combate, jaleando a los luchadores con gran entusiasmo. Daishinkan, por su parte, miraba cómo se agitaban emocionados en sus tronos reales y, cuando entendió que el Torneo efectivamente se llevaría a cabo y que ya no hacía falta que siguiera la exhibición, detuvo la contienda obligando a que los dos luchadores se detuvieran en medio de un salto.

—Eres muy fuerte —admitió Goku, que recobraba el aliento una vez volvió su ser a la calma.

—Tú también, más de lo que me esperaba —respondió Toppo, igualmente agitado.

—Aún así, debo mejorar mucho si quiero vencerte y ganar el Torneo. No será fácil.

Toppo rió quedamente. Le dijo:

—Lo tendrás muy difícil, porque yo soy sólo el segundo más fuerte de mi universo. Jiren, el ser más fuerte que existe allí, es capaz de vencer incluso a mi señor lord Vermoud.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Goku no daba crédito a lo que oían sus orejas puntiagudas—. Pensaba que por ser aprendiz de dios de la Destrucción serías el más fuerte. ¡Es increíble! No me puedo creer que haya conocido a alguien tan poderoso como tú y saber que hay alguien que lo es aún más todavía es emocionante.

—Eres un tipo muy raro —concluyó Toppo.

Los guerreros se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivas gradas, desde donde escucharon con gran atención las solemnes palabras de Daishinkan, que versaban sobre las reglas del Torneo de la Fuerza.

—Cada universo deberá encontrar un máximo de diez participantes entre sus respectivos planetas, esto es, excluyendo cualquier tipo de dios entre ellos.

—Gran Sacerdote —interrumpió el insolente kaio guerrero—, ¿yo podré participar?

—Por supuesto, querido Son Goku. No eres un dios, tu cuerpo no ostenta tal bendición y tu alma tampoco —respondió amablemente el Patriarca—. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Eh? No, no, adelante —Goku rió nervioso sin percibir las miradas reprobadoras del resto de seres celestiales de la regia sala—. Por favor, siga Daishinkan.

—El objetivo —prosiguió el Sumo Sacerdote— será arrojar al oponente fuera de la arena de combate. Si alguien cayera derrotado simplemente se le empujaría fuera.

»Por supuesto, queda prohibido matar, así como el uso de armas o de medicinas. El incumplimiento de estas normas implicaría la descalificación del participante.

»Por otra parte, el tiempo que durará el combate será de cien taks.

En ese momento Goku interrumpe hablando en voz baja a los dioses de su equipo, preguntando cuánto tiempo sería el equivalente para él. Whis le responde que en la Tierra serían unos cuarenta y ocho minutos, a lo que el guerrero contesta sin controlar el volumen de su voz:

—¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es mucho tiempo para cada combate y si somos —empieza a contar con los dedos la cantidad de luchadores en total que habrá, pero desiste pues se le escapa la cifra al faltarle manos—… ¡muchos! Se hará eterno el torneo.

Lord Beerus le reprende golpeándole en la cabeza y se disculpa haciendo varias reverencias al Sumo Sacerdote por la inoportuna interrupción.

—No se preocupe —resta importancia Daishinkan—. Son Goku, no se extenderá tanto pues sólo habrá un combate en el que todos los participantes lucharán contra todos, como el que presenciamos hace unos instantes. Se habilitará una gran plataforma para ello y el universo con mayor número de competidores al final de ese tiempo será el ganador. Aunque sólo quede en pie un competidor de dicho universo.

»Como recompensa, al igual que en el torneo organizado por los universos Seis y Siete, el ganador obtendrá el derecho a pedir un deseo al Súper Dragón Sagrado.

Los integrantes del equipo del Séptimo Universo se miraron entre sí, incrédulos. ¿Cómo era posible? Creían que el intercambio de cuerpos entre Goku y Zamas fue realizado por medio de las Super Dragon Balls y en ese mismo día. ¿Acaso habían utilizado otro método para conseguirlo?

—¡Imposible! —todas las miradas se centraron en lord Champa, que era ahora el que interrumpía la explicación del Gran Sacerdote—. Yo mismo había reunido tres de ellas y hasta ayer las tenía en mi poder. Hoy al revisarlas vi que me las habían robado y al buscar algún rastro de ellas supe que habían desaparecido totalmente. ¿Verdad, Vados?

—Lord Champa, si hubiera cenado ligero anoche en vez de atiborrarse a comida basura podría haberse levantado más temprano hoy y haber atrapado in fraganti al ladrón de las esferas —Goku, lord Beerus, Whis y Shin se miraron entre sí, terminando de encajar las piezas del puzzle—. En lugar de eso se levantó con el tiempo justo para acudir a esta importantísima reunión y, encima, sin haber hecho nada de ejercicio —se lamentó—. Disculpe la interrupción, Padre —hizo una reverencia hacia aquél.

—Descuida, Vados. A decir verdad, lord Champa, las esferas con las que premiaremos al ganador son otras que Zeno-sama ha ordenado hacer al dios Zalama, ya que las que estaba reuniendo usted lamentablemente no sólo han sido utilizadas recientemente, sino que también han sido destruidas —Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los dioses y el shiniano del Universo Siete.

No había lugar a dudas: Zamas deseó el intercambio de cuerpos y destruyó con su nuevo poder a Super Shenlong.

—Gran Sacerdote, ¿me da permiso para hacerle una pregunta? —pidió amablemente el Supremo Kaio-sama del Universo Tres.

—Adelante —lo alentó.

—Quisiera saber cuál sería la recompensa para el universo vencedor.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Bueno, sé que el honor de poder competir es premio más que suficiente. Se refiere a eso, ¿verdad, excelencia?

—No. Digo que el premio será que no les haremos nada, puesto que cada universo perdedor será automáticamente borrado en cuanto todos sus participantes hayan caído de la plataforma de combate.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. Daishinkan prosiguió:

—Zeno-sama opina que hay demasiados universos y muchos de ellos no se están desarrollando bien. Por lo tanto, ésta es una buena oportunidad de hacer limpieza y deshacerse de ellos. Esto quiere decir que, además de los universos Uno, Doce, Cinco y Ocho, que quedarán exentos de participar en éste torneo y, por ende, de ser borrados por ser los cuatro con mejor calificación en sus formas de vida civilizadas, habrá otro universo de bajo promedio que sobrevivirá.

—Entiendo pues, Gran Sacerdote, que el torneo se celebra para dar una oportunidad de supervivencia a uno de los universos que habrían sido borrados de forma irremediable —apuntó Whis, observador.

—Estás en lo cierto, Whis, como de costumbre —reconoció el Patriarca angelical—. He de aclarar, también, que todos los dioses serán erradicados a su vez de la existencia con sus respectivos universos, con la excepción de sus ángeles guardianes que pasarán automáticamente a la inactividad.

»El torneo se celebrará en una plataforma especial que yo mismo diseñaré en el Reino de la Nada, dentro de treinta y nueve horas terrestres. Yo mismo los tele transportaré hasta allí. Por favor, escojan un lugar de encuentro en cada universo y sean puntuales.

Daishinkan agitó sus brazos y los mandó de vuelta al planeta del dios destructor de cada universo.

En cuanto tomaron tierra, lord Beerus golpeó la pelona sesera del pupilo de Whis:

—¡Anormal! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

—A decir verdad, lord Beerus —intercedió el ángel—, si no fuese por nuestro amigo este universo ya habría sido borrado dada la mala calificación que tienen seres civilizados de media.

—Explícate, Whis. Me da mucha pereza cuando te pones en plan pedante.

—Me refiero a que el nivel del universo siete es de 3.18, muy alejado de la nota promedio de todos los universos, que es 7.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Whis? —preguntó el hakaishin.

—Y tanto. De hecho, el Universo Siete tiene la segunda peor nota de los doce universos… bueno, en realidad ahora son once.

—¡Por tu culpa, enano! —se dirigió el gato esfinge al Supremo Kaio-sama—. Si no fueras tan indulgente no pasarían estas cosas.

—¿Será posible? —le rebatió Shin—. Si no te pasaras la vida durmiendo arreglarías los estropicios que hacen que la vida no prospere.

—Quizá debería volver al palacio de Zen-chan y convencerlos de que no se celebre el torneo —Goku estaba consternado por los problemas que había causado con su propuesta egoísta.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —lo detuvo el ángel guardián—. Puede que sólo consigas acelerar el borrado del universo por enfadar a Zeno-sama.

—Tiene razón, Goku. Además deberíamos estarte agradecidos porque, como ha dicho Whis, gracias a tu propuesta tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir —intervino Shin—. Será mejor que empecemos a reclutar competidores, cada vez está más cerca la contienda.

Todos concordaron con el dios Creador. Pusieron todos las manos en las espaldas de Shin y se tele transportaron a la Tierra.


	6. ¿Quién se apunta?

6\. ¿QUIÉN SE APUNTA?

A casi a treinta y ocho horas de celebrarse el Torneo de la Fuerza, los dos dioses junto con el ángel y el semidiós llegaron a Corporación Cápsula para contarles a sus amigos las importantes noticias, además de reponer fuerzas comiendo la suculenta comida terrestre, por supuesto.

Ya estaba próxima la hora de la merienda y en casa de un saiyan no se escatimaba en variedad y ni en cantidad de alimentos, más incluso si había invitados, y en la terraza de aquella mansión no se había movido nadie hasta no conocer las novedades provenientes de Zeno-sama, así como la curiosidad que despertaba en ellos saber de la reacción de éste por su nuevo compañero y, sobre todo, por el nuevo aspecto de Son Goku.

—¡Menos mal que ya estáis de vuelta! —exclamó aliviado Krilin—. Llevamos dos horas en ascuas.

—Estábamos todos muy preocupados —habló Gohan, aliviado.

—Sí, ya veo lo preocupados que estábais que habéis empezado a comer sin nosotros —gruñó lord Beerus a la vez que tomaba asiento entre ellos dos empujándolos descortésmente.

—¿Qué ha dicho Zeno-sama al verte, Goku? —Bulma permanecía de pie, aparentemente más calmada.

—Oh, nada. Se ha puesto muy contento cuando me vio y cuando conoció a su nuevo hermanito —Se sentó entre lord Beerus y su hijo y le quitó al primero un bollo que tenía entre las zarpas para comérselo él.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Ese era mío! —le increpó.

—Lord Beerus, se ha comido usted tres, que lo he visto. No sea tan avaro y comparta un poco, hombre —contestó el de tez verde.

Se enfrascaron en un forcejeo pueril por la comida y, al ver su despreocupación, Bulma exhaló aire aliviada.

—Por fortuna la cosa no ha ido a mayores —dijo ella.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Es verdad que ha dejado intacto al universo Siete, pero el Décimo no ha corrido la misma suerte —apuntó Whis.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—¿Qué ha sido borrado? Exactamente, mi querida Bulma. No queda nada de él ni de sus habitantes —Los presentes palidecieron ante tal noticia. Whis carraspeó para romper el silencio antes de continuar—. Además de ese asunto hay otro de vital importancia, ¿no crees oportuno decírselo ahora, Goku?

—¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? ¡Zen-chan va a organizar un torneo de artes marciales! Será una batalla campal entre siete universos y se celebrará pasado mañana. Debemos escoger a diez voluntarios para luchar, bueno, nueve porque yo ya me he apuntado —rió animado—. De premio el vencedor podrá pedir un deseo a Super Shenlong con las Super Dragon Balls.

—¿Un torneo, dices? —Vegeta dejó de engullir unos segundos para poder hacer esa pregunta. El resto, por el momento escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—¡Sí! Y hay gente realmente fuerte por ahí. Un tipo del universo Once y yo hicimos un combate de exhibición y me tuve que emplear a fondo para poder pararle los golpes. Me costó la vida darle un solo puñetazo.

—Eso no es mucho decir, Kakarot. Sabes perfectamente que no estás en tu mejor momento.

—Es cierto, Vegeta, pero también es verdad que ese luchador es el candidato a dios de la Destrucción de ese universo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Había conseguido captar su atención.

—Completamente. Y además me dijo que él no es el sujeto más poderoso de su universo. Dice que un tal Jiren es más fuerte incluso que su Hakaishin.

—De cualquier forma, ésto es cosa tuya. Tú se lo propusiste al Rey de Todo hace tiempo, así que no es asunto mío.

—¡No me digas eso! Necesito que vengas conmigo, Vegeta. No puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda.

—Conmigo no cuentes —espetó Vegeta con una mirada de soslayo a su camarada, mientras lanzaba un gran bocado a un chuletón de buey que acababa de servirse—. Mi hijo está por nacer en cualquier momento y yo no me moveré de aquí hasta entonces —sentenció bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su esposa.

—Pero, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡La supervivencia del Universo está en juego!

Se hizo un silencio insoportable en la terraza del edificio principal Corporación Cápsula, únicamente roto por las risas y los gritos del chiquillerío que jugaba ajeno a todo ese asunto más abajo, en el jardín de la propiedad. Fueron unos segundos, pero pareció que el movimiento rotacional de la Tierra se hubiera detenido por completo.

—Es un cabeza hueca, tenga la cara que tenga —expresó lord Beerus, hastiado—. Te podrías haber ahorrado ese punto porque ahora nadie querrá participar.

—L-lo que quiere decir Goku —el Supremo Kaio-sama hizo un esfuerzo por explicar las palabras de su ahora congénere y apaciguar los ánimos antes de que estallaran la desesperación— es que Zeno-sama pretende hacer una limpieza para dejar solo cinco universos con vida, y este torneo es una competición para darle una oportunidad a los menos favorecidos en la escala de desarrollo. En realidad, gracias a Goku tenemos esa posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Ésto es terrible. Eso quiere decir que el nuestro no está en muy buen lugar, ¿me equivoco? —Bulma pocas veces erraba en sus suposiciones. Estaba de pie, junto a la mesa, con las manos sujetando sus maltrechos riñones por el peso de su panza y echó una mirada furibunda a los dioses—. Claro que no. Y tampoco me equivoco al pensar en quiénes son los responsables de que eso pase. Y tú, Goku, ¿es que nunca vas a madurar?

—Bulma, ya me han regañado lo suficiente —se mostró apenado, pero realmente en su interior hervía de pura emoción.

—Goku tiene razón —medió el Supremo Kaio—, de nada sirve lamentarse ahora. Es crucial encontrar nueve participantes.

—En cualquier caso... —iba a rebatir ella cuando llamó su atención Whis.

—Bulma, me parece que este arrullo servirá —Whis salía del interior de la casa y se aproximaba a la terrícola, que lo miraba con extrañeza, portando en brazos una pequeña mantita de color verde menta.

Se quedó observando unos breves instantes el vientre de la mujer y, en el aire, frente a él, se materializó un pequeño y rollizo bebé de ojos azules y cabello a juego, en punta. Atrapó entre sus delgados brazos a la recién nacida y la envolvió en la suave ropa antes de entregársela de forma delicada a la incrédula madre, que alternaba la vista entre su vestido rosa, ahora holgado, y el fruto de sus entrañas en brazos del ser divino.

—¿Es... es mi bebé? —preguntó la ahora recién parida a Whis.

El ángel asintió y se dirigió al padre de la criatura:

—Ahora ya puedes participar, Vegeta.

El saiyan atendía a la escena sin dar crédito. Se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó a su mujer.

—Es una niña —apuntó con una tímida sonrisa al observar el rostro increíblemente primoroso de su hija.

Bulma le sonrió en respuesta y miró al ángel:

—Ha sido un detalle, Whis. Así es mucho más fácil, hasta le has quitado la cola. Si puede ser así siempre, no me importaría tener muchos más bebés.

—Claro que sí, Bulma —dijo en tono calmo el esbelto ángel—. Eso siempre y cuando estéis vivos para contarlo.

De pronto todos volvieron a poner los pies en el suelo luego de un breve receso de alegría. No era momento de celebrar nada y el tiempo apremiaba.

—Yo me ofrezco voluntario —habló Gohan—. Piccolo, entréname de nuevo. Quiero empezar ya.

—De acuerdo —el namekiano sonrió complacido—. Será mejor que vayas por semillas Senzu antes de empezar.  
Gohan supo entonces que el entrenamiento sería duro si quería volver a alcanzar su nivel anterior de pelea, ese que llevaba casi tres años latente y casi oxidado.

—Ahora mismo, maestro —Miró a su mujer y a su hija antes de alzar el vuelo en dirección a la torre de Karin—. Videl, Pan, regresaré a casa mañana por la noche.

Videl asintió orgullosa, mirando con ojos vidriosos al amor de su vida. Sabía que Gohan era una pieza crucial en el puzle de la salvación del universo y aceptaba su destino como tal. Sólo desearía con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de acompañarlo y tener una fuerza suficiente como para poder ayudarlo con su cometido. Ojalá no se sintiera como una mera espectadora y pudiera poner algo de su parte en el equipo, pero... si sucediera algo, ¿qué sería de Pan? Ella le necesitaba más de lo que le necesitaba el universo, de hecho ella misma podría ser algún día tan poderosa como su padre e incluso como su abuelo, y era un verdadero honor para Videl saber que, aun siendo un bebé, Pan ya era más capaz que su propia madre. Esa sería su aportación a la salvación universal: criar a una futura y posible heroína de la humanidad.

—Te estaremos esperando en casa —le prometió.

—Tú, niño —lo llamó lord Beerus antes de que partiera—. Debes estar aquí dentro de treinta y ocho horas, ¿de acuerdo? Como te retrases te destruiré.

—S-sí, lord Beerus —Le mostró sus respetos en forma de reverencia, pensando en la tontería tan grande que acababa de decir, pues si el equipo estaba incompleto no ganarían y serían destruidos irremediablemente.

—No esperaba menos de ti, hijo —le dijo Goku poniéndole una mano en el hombro, orgulloso, y Gohan se marchó—. ¿Tú también vienes, Piccolo?

—No queda más remedio, sólo espero que mi ayuda sirva de algo. ¿Has pensado en alguien más?

—Bueno, Trunks y Goten podrían venir también.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Hay que dejar a los niños fuera de este asunto —aseveró Vegeta.

—Es una pena —Se rascó la sien, como si pudiera desenterrar así alguna idea de su cerebro—. Pues podemos pedirle que participe a Boo. Esta vez no hay ninguna prueba escrita.

—No te hagas el listo, que tú pasaste la del año pasado por los pelos —señaló Vegeta mientras su colega se reía picaronamente.

—Y-yo... ¡yo quiero participar! —Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Krilin—. Sé que al lado vuestro no haré gran cosa, ¡pero daré lo mejor de mi! Lo importante es ayudar, ¿no?

—¡Eso es estupendo, Krilin! ¿Número 18 también se apunta? —se interesó el alma de saiyan.

—Conmigo no contéis. No trabajo si no se me paga.

—Pero Dieciocho, el premio al vencedor son las Súper Bolas de Dragón, con ellas podrás pedir todo el dinero del mundo —la animó de vuelta Goku.

—He dicho que no. Además tengo que cuidar de Maron.

Observaron a la pequeña niña rubia que jugaba en la terraza a tirarle del rabo al perro antropomorfo Shu.

Bulma sostenía a su recién nacida en brazos mientras recapacitaba sobre los números. De momento, sólo contaban con seis participantes y todos ellos convivían en el mismo planeta. Supuso que en la inmensidad del universo Siete habría más planetas habitables y con luchadores adecuados para esta prueba, por lo que preguntó a Shin-sama:

—¿Cuántos planetas con vida inteligente hay en este universo?

—Pues sin contar con los extintos planetas Sadara, Vegeta y Namek, quedan veintiocho.

—Entonces es probable que haya otros tipos igualmente fuertes en esos otros planetas, ¿no? —se interesó ella.

—No lo sé. Es que... no los he observado en función de su fuerza. Lo siento —confesó alicaído el Kaio-shin.

—¡Pero si ese es tu trabajo! No me extraña que tengamos un nivel tan bajo.

—P-Pero...

—Déjalo, Shin —intervino el Hakaishin—. Nunca ganarás una discusión contra esa mujer.

—¡Dieciocho! —llamó Bulma a su amiga—. Te pagaré lo que pidas y me haré cargo de tu hija. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

—Gracias —accedió—. No, no sé dónde está Diecisiete. La última vez que hablé con él por teléfono me dijo que trabajaba en una reserva natural, pero no recuerdo dónde.

—Puede que Kami-sama sepa dónde está —apuntó Krilin.

—¡Es cierto! Voy ahora mismo. Os aviso en cuanto sepa si Diecisiete viene —Goku se puso los dedos índice y corazón en la frente, olvidando de la existencia de otra técnica de tele transporte más efectiva y rápida para él.

—Espera, Kakarot. Acuérdate de recoger algunas semillas Senzu.

—Me temo que utilizar ese tipo de objetos no están permitidos en el torneo, Vegeta —apuntó Whis.

En ese momento Goku ya había desaparecido del lugar.

—Vegeta —dijo el Supremo Kaio-sama—, tranquilo. Tanto Boo como Goku tienen la capacidad de hacer magia curativa.

—Es cierto, pero ese cabeza hueca ni sabrá que puede de hacerla —respondió el saiyan.

—La verdad es que le vendría bien venir al Planeta Sagrado para pulir sus nuevas habilidades —pensó Shin—. En cuanto tengamos noticias suyas se lo diré.

Aún quedaban por encontrar a dos participantes más y, a pesar de que todos pensaban el los mismos guerreros, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar sus nombres por miedo a hacerles merecedores de llevar una responsabilidad tan grande y que se vieran abrumados por ella. Pero, una vez más, fue Krilín quien osó hablar por todos aun pudiendo quedar en evidencia:

—Creo que estaría bien avisar al maestro Roshi y a Tenshihan. Son dos grandes maestos de las artes marciales y se merecen el poder defender el universo con su experiencia.

—¿Te encargas tú? —preguntó Bulma.

Krilin asintió. No había tiempo que perder. Besó a su mujer y a su hija y voló hacia el este rumbo a la Kame House y al dojo que regentaba Ten.

—¿A dónde va papá? —preguntó Maron cuando su madre la alzó en brazos.

—Va a ver al abuelo. En seguida vuelve —Ambas miraron la estela que dejó Krilin en el cielo a su paso.

—Mi padre dice que Boo también se apunta —anunció Videl una vez que colgó su teléfono móvil, desde el cual llamó a Mr Satan en cuanto escuchó hablar del orondo monstruo rosa—. Al parecer, por suerte, acaba de despertar de su siesta y no le ha dicho nada de la destrucción del Universo, aunque sí le ha hablado del premio y de todos los dulces que puede pedir como deseo. Así que ahora se pondrá a entrenar para el Torneo.

—Es una noticia maravillosa —dijo Bulma.

—Gracias por la comida —se despidió Videl con una sonrisa— y enhorabuena por el bebé. Nos vemos a la vuelta del torneo.

—Gracias a ti, Videl, y a Gohan también. Díselo cuando lo veas mañana —correspondió Bulma la sonrisa y la chica morena asintió.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Dieciocho—. Gracias por todo.

—Y yo. Goten necesita estudiar porque tiene que recuperar el dia que ha perdido con tanto ajetreo —se quejó Chichi.

Bulma asintió. Se dirigió a las deidades que aún permanecían en la casa:

—Los demás estáis en vuestra casa. Poneos cómodos mientras esperamos más noticias de Goku.

Los invitados agradecieron el gesto, pero Vegeta murmuró malhumorado a su esposa:

—¿Qué haces invitándolos? Que se vayan a sus casas, ¿no ven que tienes que descansar?

—Aunque quisiera, hasta que no pase todo ésto no podré hacerlo. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás preparado?

—Por supuesto que sí, como siempre —sonrió con su típico gesto altanero.

Bulma agradeció su autoconfianza.

—Pues quédate con Bra —le tendió a la niña para que la sostuviera—. Tengo que hacerte una armadura nueva.


	7. No hay tiempo que perder

El Palacio de Kamisama seguía inalterable al paso de los años . Al posarse sobre las blancas losas de la plataforma flotante, nuestro particular Zamas sintió retroceder en el tiempo y volver a ser un chiquillo como la primera vez que accedió allí para ser discípulo del predecesor de Dende. Mr. Popo, mayordomo eterno del Dios del planeta Tierra, lo recibió como en aquel entonces con su inexpresiva mirada, pero con más reproches, no así como Kami-sama:

—Hola, Goku. Me alegro de volver a verte, has tenido mucha suerte de que pudieras volver a la vida —saludó Dende en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

—Sí, parece que tengo enchufe con Enma Daio-sama.

—Anda que la has liado buena, Goku —le reprendió el mayordomo.

—Je, je, ya veo que estáis enterados —dijo el recién llegado con algo de vergüenza.

—Efectivamente, no perdí detalle de lo que ocurría en cuanto sentí esa presencia maligna que usurpó tu cuerpo, y seguí alerta en el momento que llegaron Kaio-shin y Hakaishin —explicó el dios—. Vienes buscando el lugar donde vive el androide número 17, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero me preocupa que aún siga siendo un tipo malvado —respondió Goku.

—Es un buen hombre. Los androides fueron programados por el dr. Gero para destruirte bajo la amenaza de hacer estallar un dispositivo que tenían en su interior, pero en su base orgánica y en su alma son humanos.

Dende cerró los ojos y, mediante telequinesis deshizo el anclaje que ejercía sobre la Torre Karin con el bastón mágico, haciendo que se encogiera. Al instante, la plataforma del palacio celestial se movió por la estratosfera a una velocidad vertiginosa, para asombro del esbelto shiniano.

—Vamos en dirección al lugar de trabajo de Diecisiete, una reserva natural donde él mismo y en solitario protege, en una gran isla al sudeste —explicó al ver la sorpresa de Goku, que se sentó al borde de la superficie para disfrutar del viaje viendo el paisaje a sus pies.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que ahora es de los buenos? —preguntó en tono ingenuo Goku.

—Claro. Como te decía, su malignidad se desvaneció en el momento que notó desaparecer la bomba de su interior que amenazaba con matarlo. Fue Krilin quien le pidió ese deseo al Dragón Sagrado.

—Krilin hizo un buen trabajo —concluyó Goku.

—¿Y tú qué tal te encuentras, Goku?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices, Dende?

—Oye, más respeto, Kami-sama para ti —le volvió a regañar mr. Popo.

—No te preocupes —Dende le restó importancia a la insolencia del visitante—. Quiero decir que si te ves en las condiciones adecuadas para una batalla de ese calibre, Goku.

—¡Oh! Es que se me olvida que este no es mi verdadero cuerpo.

—Entonces es buena señal —Sonrió el Dios namekiano.

—Pues no me va tan mal, aunque creo que estaría bien poder entrenar un poco. ¿Crees que después de hablar con Diecisiete puedo venir a entrenar al Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo?

—Sus puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti —acordó Kami-sama.

—Pero no rompas nada —refunfuñó el mayordomo.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Dende—. Fíjate bien, justo ahí abajo la tienes.

—¡Muchas gracias, Dende! —se despidió el shiniano, que se precipitó raudo hacia el gran islote que señaló su viejo a la vez joven amigo.

La isla esa un auténtico vergel plagado de lo que él reconoció como monstruos, pero realmente se trataban de especies endémicas, es decir, los únicos ejemplares de sus especies que sólo se daban en ese lugar del mundo en particular.

Una vez en tierra, el Zamas vestido con gi naranja se dio cuenta de un asunto de vital relevancia: no conocía al androide. ¿Cómo lograría encontrarlo entonces? Pues tampoco podía localizarlo rastreando su ki, ya que no tenía. Decidió que vagaría por el terreno hasta toparse con alguien de aspecto humano, después de todo, vivía él solo en la isla.

Justo al tener aquella idea, un grupo de hombres al volante de tres coches todoterreno y armados hasta los dientes avanzaron hasta su localización. Goku pensó que se trataba de Diecisiete por lo que abordó el coche que iba en cabeza del convoy, sorprendiendo al conductor, a quien identificó como al androide, forzándolo a dar un volantazo y frenar en seco el automóvil, haciéndolo derrapar bruscamente:

—¡Un extraterrestre! —exclamó el hombre aterrado.

Los demás coches frenaron en seco, sus ocupantes atentos a cualquier señal proveniente desde el primero.

—¿Cómo dices? No, no, soy Son Goku. Ya veo que tú tampoco puedes reconocerme. Eres Diecisiete, ¿verdad?

—¡Capitán! —gritó un hombre desde otro coche al tipo que se vio sorprendido por Goku, señalando frente a ellos—. ¡Ahí está el ranger!

Imponente, el androide número 17 los miraba con sus fríos ojos azules, infundiendo terror en estado puro en aquellos hombres que osaban desafiarlo.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó el capitán.

Desde los tres coches dispararon con sus rifles y ametralladoras directamente sobre Diecisiete, que desviaba todos y cada uno de los proyectiles que osaban impactar sobre su cuerpo, aunque igualmente habrían tenido un efecto inocuo en él, para hacer que cayeran convenientemente sobre el agua del mar a cientos de metros de allí.

—Dejad en paz el bosque, basuras inútiles —ordenó con voz sombría y, justo después, atacó al grupo de hombres.

Con movimientos precisos, iba dejando fuera de combate a cada uno de los ocupantes de los vehículos primero, y rompía los coches por la mitad después, uno por uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Goku, que observaba los hechos sin entender quién era quién en aquel extraño juego.

Diecisiete se impulsó hacia el shiniano para asestarle un puñetazo que el otro detuvo con el antebrazo, notando entonces que no era un rival cualquiera y aumentó la intensidad de los golpes conforme el otro iba correspondiendo con su defensa.

Goku, a su vez, comprendió finalmente quién era aquel tipo cuando tuvo que emplearse a fondo para poder detener sus ataques, ya en el aire y cada vez más potentes.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Pero el cíborg no se detenía ante las palabras del intruso. Su misión consistía en defender la isla a toda costa y así sería. Preparó una descomunal esfera energética para eliminar a aquél molesto furtivo fuera de los terrenos de la reserva, pero las palabras del extraño ser lo hicieron dudar un instante.

—¡Espera! ¡Soy yo, Goku!

Examinó el rostro y la voz del hombre verde, pero no halló en ellos ni una pista de que eso fuera cierto, así que lanzó la carga energética de una vez hacia él.

Goku esquivó la ofensiva tele transportándose justo enfrente del androide, que gruñó entre sorprendido y molesto.

—No nos conocemos, ¿cómo puedo convencerte de que realmente soy yo?

—Eres otro cazador furtivo de mierda, como esos, que sólo busca destruir la fauna de aquí por dinero —Le lanzó otra esfera energética a bocajarro que Goku volvió a esquivar desplazándose a las espaldas de Diecisiete.

—Te equivocas de medio a medio y así podemos estar hasta que te aburras. Sé perfectamente que nunca te cansas.

Número 17 lo miró por encima del hombro:

—¿Qué quieres, hombre verde?

—Déjame que te ayude con estos tipos, que parecen bastante molestos, y te contaré algo que te puede interesar.

Durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, ya a la luz de una fogata en la cima de un risco donde parecía que Diecisiete pernoctaba, Goku le fue contando la historia del Torneo de Fuerza, pero no parecía estar muy dispuesto a participar incluso después de informarle sobre el terrible final que se avecinaba.

La vista desde aquella roca era hermosa y apacible, regalándole a los hombres una cálida noche sembrada de estrellas a todo lo ancho y largo del cielo, hasta topar con la línea del horizonte, donde podía apreciarse el rastro luminoso de una isla habitada por humanos unas millas náuticas más allá. Allí vivían la esposa y los tres hijos del androide.

Él, contra todo pronóstico, parecía estar bastante de acuerdo con el veredicto del juicio divino ante el que estaban pendientes, lo asumía sin temor si el destino de aquél universo era el de desaparecer todos sin distinción.  
Sin embargo, cambió de parecer en cuanto Goku le nombró a su hermana y a su cuñado Krilin, los cuales, le dijo, sí participarían en la batalla campal entre universos.

Diecisiete siempre tuvo pendiente una cuenta con ese enano calvo que les cambió la vida a los mellizos, y en esta ocasión se le pintaba una estupenda oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Además, pensó, si ganaba él estaría bien pedir como deseo un crucero de lujo para él y su familia, a la que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a pesar de tenerlos tan relativamente cerca.

—Pero es imposible —cambió de opinión de nuevo, poniendo los pies en el suelo—. No puedo dejar esta isla sin protección, ya has visto lo insistentes que son esos cazadores furtivos.

—Si el combate sólo dura cuarenta y ocho minutos, ¿no puedes ausentarte ese tiempo?

—No. En esta reserva viven los últimos individuos de varias especies exóticas, si me descuido unos minutos esos cazadores exterminarán a los animales sin remedio.

—Ya veo —El Zamas guerrero se quedó pensativo mirando al fuego de la hoguera que compartían—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Le podemos decir a Goten y a Trunks que se hagan cargo de proteger la isla en tu ausencia.

—¿A quiénes?

—A mi hijo menor y al de Vegeta, son pequeños pero muy fuertes. Además se lo pasarán en grande aquí —"_y de paso los disuadimos de participar en el torneo_", pensó brillantemente.

—Bien, no se hable más. Daré lo mejor de mi —accedió finalmente el androide—. Por cierto, sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta de Diecisiete lo había confundido completamente.

—Me refiero a que tu voz es diferente. Cuando estuve en el interior de Cell pude escucharte hablar y memoricé tu tono de voz, pero ha cambiado —lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, es una larga y divertida historia. Te la contaré en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que marcharme para avisar a los demás de que por fin somos diez participantes —le sonrió—. Te esperamos pasado mañana al amanecer en la Corporación Cápsula. Sabes dónde es, ¿no? —Diecisiete asintió—. ¡Perfecto! Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Kai-kai!

* * *

En la Corporación Cápsula casi todos dormían a excepción de Bulma, Vegeta, Whis, Shin y el Viejo Kaio, que acudió a la reunión a petición de su descendiente para tener en cuenta su punto de vista en aquel asunto. Los cinco charlaban en voz baja sentados en los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar de la mansión para así no importunar el sueño de la recién nacida, que descansaba en una pequeña cuna de madera detrás del sofá de tres plazas que ocupaban sus padres.

—Me tiene muy preocupada el tema de ese aprendiz de kaio-shin del Universo Diez —habló la mujer—. Whis, ¿no crees que haya otro tipo de intenciones con ese plan tan raro del torneo?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, querida Bulma? —habló el ángel, aunque esa pregunta se hacía asimismo el resto de los presentes.

—Pues que me parece muy extraño que ni Daishinkan ni Zeno-sama hayan sabido nada respecto a ese tema durante todo un año.

—Es raro, cierto, pero también has de saber que el tiempo es relativo, y no es equivalente el año de una humana al año del Rey de Todo. Para él la inmensidad que tú tienes del concepto espacio y tiempo es solo una fruslería, y un año puede ser lo que para ti resulta un solo minuto.

—Es cierto —coincidió la cientifica—, pero no deja de darme mala espina. ¿Es posible que haya convocado a los miembros mas fuertes de cada universo para erradicarlos y así terminar con cualquier tipo de amenaza sobre la existencia de los seres vivos e, incluso, de los dioses?

—Jo, jo, jo, mi querida Bulma, tienes una imagen terrible de los creadores supremos.

—¿Acaso se equivoca? —indagó Vegeta.

—En absoluto —confirmó Whis—. Son temibles en cuanto a su omnipotencia, sin embargo no creo que las intenciones de los Reyes de Todo sea otra que la de disfrutar de un ameno enfrentamiento digno de él y, como ya dijo, escoger a cinco universos para centrarse de forma más eficiente en su desarrollo.

—¡Hola! ¡Ya he vuelto! —Orange Zamas apareció de pronto en mitad del salón sobresaltando con su saludo a todos, incluída a la pequeña Bra, que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente del susto.

—¡Imbécil! —Bulma corrió a la cuna para tomar en brazos y calmar a la pequeña mestiza de saiyan.

—Ups, lo siento —se disculpó Goku, hablando ya en tono más bajo—. Olvidaba la hora que era y también al bebé. Sólo venía para avisaros de que Diecisiete vendrá a luchar con nosotros.

—¡Oh! ¡Es una noticia magnifica! —exclamó el Supremo Kaio-sama.

Bulma siseó mirando molesta al dios supremo de su universo mientras mecía q su pequeña en brazos.

—Lo es —asintió el shiniano más alto—. Es verdaderamente poderoso, y eso que tengo la impresión de que no se empleó a fondo conmigo. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Vegeta?

—A saber de qué se trata —respondió el otro.

—Le he prometido que Trunks y Goten harían el trabajo de Diecisiete en su ausencia. No es nada del otro mundo, proteger a los animales de la isla que él cuida y patearle el culo a los malos que quieren matar a esos animales.

—Ah, ¿sólo es eso? Entonces está bien —contestó el otrora príncipe—. Nos vendrá bien para tenerlos alejados del torneo.  
Goku rió, pues sabía que esa era una de las preocupaciones de su amigo.

—Goku —pidió tímidamente Kaioshin-sama—, he pensado que te vendría bien entrenar un poco para pulir tus habilidades de combate en tu nueva fisionomía. Además, si vienes con nosotros al Planeta Sagrado, mi antepasado hará contigo el mismo ritual que hizo con Gohan hace cinco años antes de pelear con Majin Boo.

—Vaya —torció el gesto. Goku recordaba perfectamente lo tedioso que se hizo ese dichoso ritual y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de quedarse sentado viendo a las musarañas durante veinticuatro horas, y menos con tan poco margen de tiempo—, había pensado en pasar estas últimas horas en la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo, en el Palacio de Kami-sama, que ya me ha dado permiso.

—Ya veo —bajó la vista Shin, un poco decepcionado—… Aunque, si lo deseas, podemos ir contigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el nuevo shiniano y el anciano asintió—. ¡Eso es genial! —contuvo su tono de voz como pudo—. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

* * *

En algún punto despoblado del globo, sin personas y casi sin ningún ser vivo alrededor, dos guerreros ponían a prueba su destreza tratando de superar los límites constantemente. Uno de ellos, llamémosle aprendiz, iba en clara desventaja desde el principio, aunque progresivamente su maestro debía ir esforzándose más en llevar hasta el extremo la resistencia y la velocidad de su pupilo, pues aunque éste había estado durante varios años bajando la guardia debido a la paz que reinaba en la Tierra, era innegable el poder latente en aquel hombre de pelo negro y mirada intensa al que, sin quererlo, la adrenalina que segregaba ante el reto de un nuevo combate para proteger a sus seres queridos le proporcionaba un placer difícil de describir con palabras.

Después de todo, él también era de raza saiyan.

—Es asombroso —reconoció Piccolo durante un breve receso en el entrenamiento—. Has mejorado muchísimo, te felicito. Está amaneciendo, ¿quieres parar y volver con tu familia?

Gohan sonrió a su mentor.

—Tienes más ganas de estar con Pan que yo mismo —Volvió a adoptar su pose de lucha—. Ya tendremos tiempo de volver con ellas, debemos seguir, Piccolo.

—Ya veo —le devolvió el gesto, orgulloso de su alumno—. ¡Vamos! ¡Atácame con todo!

Y con un grito de guerra, el hijo mayor de Son Goku se impulsó hacia el namekiano para enfrascarse, una vez más, en un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

La Capital del Oeste amaneció despejada, como casi siempre, y en el pequeño jardín da la casa de Krilin y Dieciocho se escuchaba el vibrar de una máquina de pelar que trabajaba afanosa sobre la cabeza del primero.

—Gracias, Dieciocho. Me da más confianza estar así —dijo Krilin a su mujer mientras observaba el reflejo del cuero cabelludo limpio que le devolvía el espejo de mano—. Es como si verme sin pelo me hiciera más fuerte.

La androide lo miraba inexpresiva, como siempre, pero en su interior estaba sumamente orgullosa del hombre tan valiente con el que estaba casada.

—Vamos a entrenar un poco antes de salir —le dijo ella, y él asintió.

Krilin llegó la noche anterior tarde a casa, pues después de encontrar y convencer a Tenshinhan de que participara en el torneo, fue a buscar al viejo y pervertido maestro Tortuga a la Kame House para invitarlo del mismo modo. En un principio se negó, pero luego de algunas botellas de sake y a cambio de la promesa de algunas revistas de adultos y entradas gratis a clubes de alterne, Krilin pudo persuadir al anciano para que luchara junto a ellos. Era muy importante para Krilin que asistiera, pues era su preceptor y guía, la persona más experimentada en artes marciales que conocía, mucho más que Goku, y esa misma sabiduría era más poderosa en sí que toda la fuerza bruta del mundo.

—¡Venga, Dieciocho!

La pequeña Maron observaba divertida el combate desigual entre sus padres. Casi nunca los había visto luchar, ni por separado ni entre ellos, tampoco había presenciado ninguno de los combates con los que su padre había detenido a la mayoría de los tipos más peligrosos de esa gran ciudad. No sabía que ellos eran capaces de hacer las mismas cosas que sus tíos o sus primos, con las que se divertía tanto, así que ver a papá y a mamá haciendo piruetas y generando luces y calor con las manos era de lo más estimulante que sus ojillos habían visto nunca.

Las tiernas risas de Maron hicieron que sus padres detuvieran su entrenamiento un instante para observarla, embelesados por el candor y la esperanza que emanaba del rostro de su amada hija. Lo tomaron como una agradable señal de que nada estaba perdido en ese mundo y que ése era el verdadero motivo por el que debían luchar. 


	8. Solo una noche más

—Oh, qué aburrimiento —se quejó Goku.

El Anciano Kaiosama llevaba más de dos horas haciendo la danza ritual en torno a él, que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en el suelo del inmenso espacio de la Sala del Alma y el Tiempo. En ese tiempo en el que no podía ni echarse a dormir ni tampoco probar bocado, Goku estaba empezando a exasperarse.

—Ten paciencia —El Supremo Kaiosama miraba divertido sus reacciones—. Ya sabes que el ritual tarda un poco pero merece mucho la pena. Debes estar ansioso por saber cual es el límite de poder que estará a tu alcance en ese momento.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Pero me aburro demasiado.

—Practica la meditación mientras tanto. De todos modos vas a pasar un año entero aquí, y ya sabes que la paciencia será tu mejor aliada para combatir el tedio —le aconsejó Shin.

—Tienes razón. Es que estoy impaciente porque empiece el Torneo de Poder y ponerme a prueba.

—Deduzco que esa es tu verdadera intención en todo este asunto, ¿me equivoco? — indagó el dios.

—¡Silencio! —pidió el Viejo mientras se contoneaba al son de su mantra en torno al nuevo shiniano.

—Me conoces bien —Goku habló en susurros, sonriendo—. Es una prueba más, como cuando entreno con ropa pesada o en el planeta de Kaiosama, con su fuerte gravedad.

Shin rio por lo bajo en respuesta y Goku cerró los ojos para concentrarse en dejar la mente en blanco. El dios creador del Universo Siete se quedó mirando o, más bien, admirando a la extraña criatura de la que solía depender el destino de su universo. No podía negar que su forma de pensar y de actuar eran sumamente absurdas la mayoría de las veces, pero el saiyan que habitaba dentro de ese cuerpo había supuesto la salvación para todos en numerosas ocasiones gracias a su precisamente particular forma de entender la vida.

Era extraño, pues cuando combatió de forma amistosa contra ese mismo cuerpo esbelto que ahora pertenecía a su amigo, la energía que manaba de él la percibió como algo inestable. En su momento pensó que se debía al nerviosismo del sujeto por ponerse a prueba ante un Supremo Kaioshin, al igual que su mirada insegura, aunque después supo la terrible motivación que había tras ellos. Sin embargo, el aura que sentía en torno a ese mismo cuerpo habitado por un alma totalmente diferente y extraña de su naturaleza original, pura como era la de Goku, podía percibirla totalmente limpia a pesar de su origen belicoso.

Su mirada cristalina otorgaba a los ojos grises de ese ser un brillo y entusiasmo que ya desearían muchos kaioshin para ellos. Su sonrisa era también un claro ejemplo del optimismo que rezumaba, así como su voz la cual sonaba completamente distinta cuando la usaba Goku a pesar de sonar a través de los mismos labios. Observó su rostro serio y relajado, casualmente era la primera vez que lo veía así desde que supo de su inesperado cambio, y encontró en él una belleza inusual que lo fascinó enteramente.

—¡Shin! ¿Es que no me oyes? —el Anciano reclamaba su atención desde hacía un buen rato.

—Oh, disculpe, Ancestro, no le había escuchado —se excusó.

—No me extraña, llevas ahí más de media hora babeando viendo como Goku medita —lo delató y Shin se volvió del mismo color de las guindas—. Haz algo de provecho y materializa algunas revistas de las que me gustan a mi, que voy a empezar con la imposición de manos.

* * *

Dieciocho y Krilin decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde y la noche en la isla que protegía Diecisiete junto con él mismo y los niños, Marron, Trunks y Goten. Aprovecharían para llevar a los guardianes suplentes allí de modo que aprendieran las particularidades del oficio y, de paso, cambiar de aires en una fecha tan señalada como la víspera del Torneo. Además el androide conocería a su sobrinita y ésta, finalmente, se quedaría a cuidar a los animales junto con los mestizos de saiyan, en lugar de embotar a una Bulma recién parida en la Corporación Cápsula.

El sol caía en el horizonte y Krilin terminaba de montar el campamento para los niños y para ellos dos junto a la pequeña choza donde pernoctaba Diecisiete. Los hermanos habían llevado a los chicos a dar una vuelta por el perímetro de la isla en busca de embarcaciones sospechosas, y Marron se había quedado en la cima de aquel risco ayudando a si padre como podía, o buscando por aquí y por allí bayas silvestres para echarlas en una cesta con la que agasajar a su madre y a su tío.

Krilin se levantó en cuanto terminó de clavar la última piqueta y se sacudió las manos. Sintió el ki de los niños de regreso a su posición y pensó que ya habían terminado el paseo, por lo que decidió encender un fuego para calentar algo de la cena que había preparado Chichi a modo de agradecimiento por quedarse con Goten.

—Marron, ¿quieres ayudarme? —le pregunto a su pequeña y juguetona saltarina que jugaba divertida persiguiendo luciérnagas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —palmoteó.

—Trae unas cuantas ramas secas que encuentres por el suelo de este claro: vamos a encender una hoguera.

—¡Bien! —La pequeña se retiró de su lado correteando de aquí para allá haciéndole el recado a su padre.

"_Qué diferente debe ser todo ésto del futuro en el que viven Trunks y Bulma solos_", le dio por pensar en ese momento en la escueta familia de la que no tenían noticias desde hacía doce años, después de los juegos de Cell. Nada sabían allí de la cruenta batalla que empezaba a librarse es esa línea temporal alternativa, la desigual lucha de Trunks y la Resistencia contra un ser oscuro como un demonio y poderoso como un dios.

Meditó sobre la sutil diferencia de acontecimientos en un mundo y en otro que había originado finales o destinos completamente disparejos hasta lo que él llegaba a imaginar y comprender. Allí esperaba que después de tanto tiempo hubieran alcanzado la paz, aunque de forma lamentablemente diferente a ellos; mientras que en su planeta Tierra y en su tiempo, no sólo los androides no habían asolado la humanidad, sino que eran buenas personas con familia, amigos, un trabajo en que les llenaba y, más aún, lucharían con los demás para la salvación del universo completo. Qué grande era Trunks y cuánto debían agradecerle a él y a su madre del futuro.

Divagaba y en esas estaba cuando llegó Marron con un manojito de ramitas verdes, hierbas y tallos con flores en sus manitas regordetas.

—Pero, hija, eso no nos sirve para hacer fuego —le indicó.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que son tan bonitas que se las quiero regalar a mami.

—Ah, muy bien pensado. Tráelas, voy a atarlas con una cuerda para hacerle un ramo. Ve a buscar mientras lo que te dije, pequeñaja —dijo mientras le revolvía su pelito rubio.

* * *

—¿Videl?

Gohan llegó sudoroso y lleno de polvo a su casa. El entrenamiento había sido fructífero aunque muy duro, pero s pesar de eso, no traía ninguna herida o lesión considerable gracias a las judías Senzu que le dio el Maestro Karin.

Nadie contestaba y la casa estaba completamente en silencio. A pesar de no ser lo bastante tarde, supo que las dos mujeres de su vida, con permiso de su madre, estaban en brazos de Morfeo en ese instante.

Subió las escaleras sin haber ruido y entró en su habitación, observando entre las sábanas los dos bultos de su razón de existir descansando entre ellas. Sonrió con ternura y pasó de largo para no despertarlas, dejando sobre la cómoda la ropa de combate que le había otorgado su maestro, copia idéntica a la que vestía él a petición de su alumno, y se dirigió al baño para librarse de la suciedad.

El agua caliente le ayudó a destensar los músculos y a relajarse para disfrutar con su familia del poco tiempo que quedaba antes del Torneo, incluso aunque estuvieran dormidas y no hablara con una o jugara con la otra, pues sólo acurrucarse en la cama junto con ellas y sentir su calor y sus respiraciones tranquilas le hacían valorar la tremenda suerte que tenía de haberlas conocido. Era muy afortunado, lo sabía y estaba agradecido por ello.

Salió de la ducha y su estómago medio saiyan le avisó con contundencia de un detalle que parecía iba a pasar por alto, por lo que se secó con bastante prisa y se vistió con lo justo para bajar descalzo y a toda velocidad a la cocina. Videl se esforzaba demasiado por él, no era justo. Sabedora de su apetito y de lo hambriento que llegaría luego de una intensiva jornada de entrenamiento, había dejado la mesa del comedor lista y repleta de una variedad sorprendente de platos para acallar su hambre atroz.

Sin pensárselo mucho se sentó donde primero vio y comenzó a engullir sin control, parando sólo cuando sintió una energía aproximándose por su espalda, que daba a la puerta de entrada a la sala.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho, Videl.

Gohan miró a su derecha antes incluso que su esposa se situara a su lado y posara cariñosamente una mano en su hombro, para después regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

—No ha sido para tanto —respondió ella con dulzura, tomando asiento en una silla junto a él—. Sabía que llevarías con mucha hambre y, además, tu madre vino e hizo casi todo el trabajo —Se apoyó con el brazo derecho sobre la mesa y posó su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Gohan—. ¿Todo bien?

Videl conocía el tremendo sentido de la responsabilidad del que hacía gala su marido, pero que a la vez podría ser un terrible talón de Aquiles para él y temía que la situación superara sus posibilidades y le abrumara el miedo a no estar a la altura. Después de todo, y aunque era consciente del impresionante potencial que albergaba, él no había nacido para pelear y sólo ponía en práctica sus dotes a diario en pequeños recados para auxiliar a la policía con su álter ego El Gran Saiyaman. Y qué guapo estaba con ese traje tan pintoresco.

—Todo bien —Gohan le respondió con firmeza, sonriendo con confianza en sí mismo—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

Aún no era muy tarde y Pan tenía un sueño bastante profundo por suerte y a pesar de su corta edad. Gohan, mientras ella pensaba, había limpiado literalmente la mesa, pues se le dio tiempo a zamparse la cena y en ese momento se levantaba a recoger los cacharros y ordenar la cocina en un pis pas.

—Podríamos ver una película en el salón, alguna de aventuras que no hayamos visto aún —propuso ella.

El chico se agachaba delante de ella para mirarla desde su altura:

—Me parece un plan perfecto —le dijo, y la besó dulcemente.

Parecía muy optimista y Videl se dejó llevar por esa actitud que derrochaba su esposo.

—Te amo, Gohan.

—Y yo a ti —respondió con ojos brillantes.

La abrazó con comedida fuerza y la alzó en vilo para llevarla con él al sofá de la estancia contigua, donde pasarían una romántica y tranquila velada antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Bra se despertó por segunda vez aquella noche por culpa de su apetito saiyan que no la dejaba descansar. Somnolienta, Bulma se levantaba para tomarla en brazos desde su cuna, cambiarle el pañal y darle el pecho, cuando su marido la llamó desde el otro lado de la cama:

—Deja que yo lo haga.

Con la habitación únicamente iluminada por las luces perennes de la Capital del Oeste, que se colaban en la habitación por el gran ventanal de la fachada, le entregó a la recién nacida a Vegeta que la esperaba sentado sobre el colchón, ya preparado con un pañal y toallitas húmedas para el aseo de su pequeña.

Vegeta se manejaba con manos expertas para alegría de su mujer, que lo observaba a su lado, encantada de las nuevas destrezas adquiridas por su esposo.

—A ti no hay nada que se te resista, ¿verdad? —admiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él profirió un quejido, muy bajito, dándole a entender a Bulma que no era para tanto y que cualquiera con un mínimo de implicación podría hacerlo. Pero, en el fondo, mientras vestía de nuevo a su niña y la arropaba con la liviana muselina, pensaba que tenía razón, pues había puesto todo su corazón y empeño en darle a su mujer y a su nuevo vástago la dedicación que se merecían, ya que de nada servían el orgullo y la valentía en combate si carecía de un motivo por el cual luchar.

La acunó sobre su pecho y se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama, admirando los ojitos azules de la criatura que brillaban como zafiros en la penumbra, los cuales se cerraban involuntariamente con la cercanía y el calor de su padre.

—Tiene hambre, Vegeta, no la duermas. Se despertará de nuevo y más enfadada que antes.

—Cállate, que la molestas —se quejó él.

—Pues nada —Bulma se acostó dándoles la espalda, tapándose hasta las orejas con las sábanas, sin saber muy bien con cuál de los dos concretamente se sentía más celosa—, hasta mañana.

Sonriendo de medio lado petulante por haberle ganado una partida a Bulma, se tumbó con la bebé en medio de ellos dos, próxima a su piel para evitar romper su proximidad, aunque la mantenía cerca de su madre por si acuciaba el hambre.

"_Nada os va a pasar_ —pensó. La respiración tranquila de su bebé le daba la paz y la fortaleza necesarias para afrontar la dura batalla que se aproximaba—. _Lo juro por mi vida_".

* * *

—¿Anciano? Vaya, se ha dormido —el Viejo Kaio permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas en frente de su congénere, con una revista abierta ante sus pies cruzados, las manos extendidas hacia el frente y una pompa que brotaba de su nariz inflándose u desinflándose al ritmo de sus ronquidos—. Oye, Shin, ¿tú crees que ha terminado ya?

—Yo diría que sí, lleva haciendo este ritual unas cuarenta y ocho horas —contestó el Supremo Kaiosama.

—¡Menos mal! Ya tenía ganas de estirar las piernas —Se levantó desperezándose. De pronto dio un salto y se puso en guardia—. ¡Necesito acción!

—¿Qué te parece una ráfaga de piedras de kachinko?

Sin hacer referencia previa a la dirección de la que provenían, una lluvia de rocas del material más duro de la creación llovió sobre el cuerpo shiniano de Son Goku, que las esquivaba con bastante facilidad.

—Demasiado fácil, Shin.

El otro sonrió picaronamente, pues sabía que aquella prueba no sería suficiente para estimular el corazón de un saiyan. Así que preparó una prueba sorpresa, convirtiendo el tejido de las botas y las muñequeras de Goku en ese pesado e inquebrantable material.

—Bueno, Goku —Fue aproximándose lentamente hacia él, que se quejaba por su súbita inmovilidad—. Voy a preparar algo de comer. Sí quieres probar bocado tendrás que caminar hasta aquél extremo de la sala, donde están la cocina y el comedor.

Fue andando sin prisa rumbo a esa estancia pensando si sería lo suficientemente agudo como para superar esa prueba, comprobando a pocos pasos de llegar a la mesa que así parecía ser.

—Casi me la das, Shin —Goku rió sentado en una de las sillas desprovisto de sus muñequeras y descalzo—. Ha sido muy fácil, sólo tenía que tele transportarme visualizándome sin la carga de mis pies y mis manos.

Shin sonrió satisfecho por la agudeza de su alumno y materializó comida delante de éste.

—Que aproveche.

—¡Vaya, gracias! ¿Tú no comes? Debes alimentarte bien para crecer más.

Shin suspiró molesto:

—No, Goku, no tengo hambre. Y ésta es mi estatura, no soy un niño —observó la forma en que comía, tan diferente al apetito que típico de un shiniano—. Cuando termines practicaremos algo de sanación, será una habilidad muy útil para el Torneo.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó con la boca llena de comida—. No recordaba esa habilidad, qué suerte que también la tenga. ¿Hay más cosas que deba saber?

—Algunas más, como la de mantener el espíritu en calma y no sucumbir a la ira o al orgullo para dominar todo tu potencial. Algo me dice que de eso entiendes.

—Sí, para alcanzar el estado de súper saiyan blue era necesario contener las emociones y mantenerse frío. No será tan difícil —se llevó otro bocado al gaznate—. Por cierto, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no harás falta en el Planeta Sagrado?

—Goku, recuerda que dentro de esta dimensión el tiempo transcurre más lento. Sólo será un día y por una buena causa. Kibito se las arreglará bien.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo —se levantó justo después de terminar de comer y pasó junto a Shin mientras se desvestía con total confianza y le lanzaba la ropa—. Toma ésto y ponlo en mi cama, por favor. Voy a darme un baño antes de practicar mis nuevas habilidades —Se volvió por completo para mirarle y pedirle—. ¿Te vienes?


End file.
